Dark Mirror: Bloody History
by Organ Man
Summary: Part 2 of the Dark Mirror saga. Ash is still recovering from his experiences in Silent Hill, and visits a festival in Sinnoh to help get over the nightmares. But the nightmares didn't die in Silent Hill, and one in particular has returned...
1. Prologue

**OK guys, there's a few things you should be aware of before you get started. **

**Yes, this is a continuation of Dark Mirror. But this is not the 'epic sequel' that'll be greater than the story.**

**I have big plans for this series...it's going to be a 5-6 part epic, leading up to the final epic conclusion. This particular story is best described as a filler episode that still builds up elements for the overall arc. **

**With that in mind, read review and please let me know if anything feels off. Thank you for all your support and encouragement, and I hope my future stories will live up to your expectations.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Sinnoh region, three children were bedding down for the night in the middle of a thick forest. This was the first night Ash, Brock and Dawn were spending together on their journey. Everyone was excited, but exhausted. The two boys had helped Dawn set up her tent, which she was now fast asleep inside. Brock and Ash were used to sleeping on the ground, so all they needed were their sleeping bags.

Brock had fallen asleep first, and was starting to snore aloud when a slight _snap_ woke him with a start. The boy leapt to his feet and opened his eyes to see the intruder.

It was Ash. He had just stepped on a twig on the edge of the camp.

"Sorry." Ash whispered, blushing.

Brock sighed with relief. "That's alright."

Ash tiptoed over to his sleeping bag, being careful not to wake Dawn. Brock's eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, and he noticed Ash was still in his street clothes. He hadn't changed into his pajamas.

"You alright?" Brock whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Ash shuffled into his bag, tucking himself in while keeping an eye on Brock. "I'm fine. Really."

Brock somehow doubted that. Ash lied down and tried to close his eyes.

Something rustled in the woods, and the boy's eyes were wide open again. His head whirled around to look at the noise, but it was nothing more than a sleepwalking Bidoof. Ash groaned aloud, trying to settle himself in.

Brock lied down as well, but didn't fall asleep. He could tell something was on his friend's mind.

After several minutes of silence, Ash spoke in a quiet tone. "Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep."

Brock was caught off guard by that question. Now that he thought about it, Ash had been acting rather slowly the last few days. His boundless enthusiasm and energy seemed tainted by weariness. He had shrugged it off to his losses in the Hoenn championship, but was it something else?

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened…how can you still sleep out here?"

"What are you…?" And then it hit him. He felt like an idiot for not thinking about it sooner. That one town. That one adventure. Anyone would lose sleep after an experience like that.

"Silent Hill."

The minute those words left Brock's mouth, a chill descended. The forest around them became dead silent. The name of the town, and the memories they had of it, carried a weight that none of their other escapades had. None of them had talked about it, not even when May and Max went their separate ways. But it was still there.

"Yeah." Ash sighed. The boy shivered for a moment in the cold. "I thought…I thought it'd get better over time. But every time I close my eyes…" the boy's hand touched the area around his left eye, where a long thin scar had once been.

"Have you slept at all?" Brock asked, very concerned.

"On and off…I guess."

Brock cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. He himself had been having bad dreams for weeks after they had escaped that town. They had stopped eventually, and he just assumed they had stopped for everyone. Apparently not.

Ash continued, staring up at the night sky. "I keep thinking that…I dunno, that those things are out there, that she's just watching and waiting for me to…to…"

"Ash, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Silent Hill is burnt to the ground. They closed off that area. None of those things can get out of that place."

"Is that how you managed?" Ash asked.

"Kinda, yeah. All those terrible things are stuck in that town, and it's on the other side of the continent. They can't hurt you." Brock emphasized. "You just need to realize that."

Ash didn't answer for a moment. Eventually, he forced a smile and told Brock. "I'll…I'll try."

Brock smiled back in the darkness. "Good. If it doesn't help, we'll get you something in the next town that'll help you sleep. You can't win the Sinnoh Tournament if you don't get your rest."

"Yeah." Ash nodded, chuckling quietly to himself. He settled back down into his sleeping bag, feeling just a little better. His gaze eventually fell on Dawn's tent. "Should…should we tell her?"

Brock shook his head. "No. She doesn't need to know."

Ash exhaled and laid back onto his pillow. "Alright. Goodnight, Brock."

"Goodnight, Ash." Brock yawned. "Pleasant dreams."


	2. Chapter 1

_Several Months Later…_

"This detour had better be worth it." Ash groaned. Pikachu, riding on his shoulder in the noonday sun, shared that sentiment. They had been walking down a beaten dirt path on an almost barren field for almost 3 hours, with no sign of civilization in sight.

"It will be, trust me. Mashura Town is one of the most scenic places in Sinnoh." Brock assured him from behind his map.

"You sure? I've never heard of it." Dawn questioned.

"Well, that's what the guy at the pharmacy yesterday told me." Brock shrugged.

Dawn blinked. "Pharmacy? I thought you were at the Game Corner. What were you doing at the pharmacy?"

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and sighed. "He was getting me slee-"

"Pokemon medicine." Brock interrupted. "I was getting some medicine for the trip, in case something came up."

Dawn was still somewhat confused. "Ok…but isn't that at the Pokemart? Why would…hey, what's that?"

All three children turned to look at where Dawn was pointing. It looked like a bright red orb dangling just above the horizon. Intrigued, the group started running towards the object.

As they got closer, it became clear the orb was a huge, decorated balloon. Hourglass symbols and elaborate pictures of Pokemon had been drawn on the surface of the crimson fabric. At the base of the balloon were two people and a Mamoswine. The Mammoth Pokemon was lying on it's side, breathing heavily.

Brock rushed over as soon as he saw the wounded Pokemon, Dawn and Ash close behind. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

The two people sitting beside the Mamoswine looked up. A young woman with scarlet robes and a diamond tattoo on her forehead sighed with resignation. Her long black air had been tousled into tiny knots. "My Pokemon was wounded by an Absol earlier. It just…ran up and bit my Mamoswine on the leg!"

She pointed to the wound on the huge mammoth's leg. Several rags had been hastily wrapped around the Pokemon's ankle, a red dribble signifying a serious wound underneath. Brock brought out his potions to help the Pokemon, spraying the area to heal the wound. It helped, but it was clear the beast wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

Ash turned to the girl. "It needs to go to the Pokemon Centre…is there one nearby?"

"There's one in Mashura…but there's the balloon." The woman's companion spoke up. He was a thin lad with neat brown hair, small glasses and some sort of brown tuxedo. He gestured up to the huge orb above them, which was still tethered to the wounded Pokemon. "That ceremonial balloon can only be carried by a Mamoswine…not just due to tradition, but how much weight is needed to anchor it. If we recall Mamoswine without a proper weight to carry the balloon, it will fly away or get damaged. The two of us have spent DAYS building that balloon, and the ceremony's today!" He groaned.

Dawn brightened up, bringing out a Pokeball. "I have a Mamoswine."

The girl in scarlet smiled joyfully. "What great fortune! You must have been guided here by fate!"

Dawn blushed. "Well, to be honest…"

The young man quickly interjected. "No need to explain, miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Dawn!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu."

"I'm Brock."

The young man in the brown suit nodded. "My name is Malifa, and this is Haneen. Now then, could you bring out your Mamoswine so we can get moving? We're in a hurry."

Dawn nodded, and her Mamoswine appeared in a flash of red light. It was a few minutes work to attach the ceremonial balloon to Dawn's Pokemon, and Haneen was able to recall her own pet to her Pokeball. Once the balloon was secured to a slightly embarrassed mammoth Pokemon, the group began walking down the pathway at a quick pace.

"Many thanks to you, Dawn." Haneen smiled. "This is a very special occasion, and if we could not make it…"

"What's the occasion?" Ash asked.

"'The Rise of Good King Herlim.'" Malifa answered. "It's a yearly festival in Mashura. I'll explain when we arrive."

Haneen's smile broadened. "This year will be _very_ special." She winked to Malifa, who just sighed. "We are all very fortunate to attend. You are all in for a real treat."

Ash smiled. "Sounds great."

Pikachu agreed. "Pika!"

* * *

Several miles away from the dirt path was a highway, reserved for large vehicles driving at high speed. The road was very busy, with food, decorations, tools and tourists were brought to Mashura in large quantities for the festival. Trucks and buses would pass through this area in a thick stream, and it wasn't unusual for some of the vehicles to break down on the way.

That's why nobody thought twice about a large red semi truck sitting on the side of the road, out of the way of traffic. Anyone who passed it assumed it was a flat tire or some other minor problem. A few helpful individuals occasionally pulled over only to be silently shooed away by the driver.

The truck had been sitting there for several hours. The driver, a rather large man, was watching the children meeting with those two from Mashura. A pair of hunter's binoculars allowed him a clear view while letting him stay out of their sight.

He smiled when the boy and his friends began their long walk to Mashura. Perfect.

Satisified with what he saw, the watcher put away his binoculars and eased his truck back into the highway. A harsh chuckle escaped his lips, a rare sound coming from him.

* * *

Mashura town was, indeed, very scenic. Countless stone buildings had been draped with multicoloured fabrics, ribbons of red, gold and yellow tied between windows. The walls that weren't covered with fabric were painted with elaborate designs of Pokemon. Ash recognized each one, although some of the paintings' colors were downright bizarre. The boy had seen a lot of strange things, but he had never seen a purple Pikachu or a red Frosglass.

The main road was littered with crowds of people watching a parade of Mamoswines going through town, all of them carrying huge ceremonial balloons and guided by several men and woman wearing traditional Mashura dresses. Musicians playing instruments none of the group recognized rode on floats that looked like timepieces covered in rainbows. Butterfree, Beautifly and Mothim flew through the city adding to the beauty of the scene.

Haneen's group quietly slipped in the back of the procession so as not to disturb anyone else. The parade continued without any interruptions, a few people of the town waving to Haneen as she passed. The woman in scarlet strode through town confidently, knowing exactly where to go.

Ash laughed in delight as he looked at the celebration around him. "This is amazing!"

"You have no idea." Malifa remarked.

"So what's this celebration for?"

"Hush." Haneen shushed the children. "I will explain all very soon."

Ash was about to question that, but decided against it. He couldn't wait to hear what all the fuss was about, knowing that it would be a very interesting story.

Hidden in the crowds, the truck driver watched the parade, an amused smirk on his face. If only these cheering crowds knew…

His eye turned to the huge castle in the centre of town. The castle had been built centuries ago, and no architect could explain how it had remained standing for all these years. A huge roof shaped like an onion sat atop a complex array of ancient stone buildings, all of them covered in banners and ribbons for the festival. Looking at it made the man think of predators, decorated with brilliant colors to lure their prey and hide their true purpose.

The man cracked his knuckles with anticipation. He had been waiting for this a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 2

The parade ended at a large building just below the castle, a huge amphitheatre with seats for thousands. At the front of the theatre were two huge waterfalls behind a small platform. The Mamoswine were instructed to stand in a line outside the theatre, while the crowds gradually filled the multitude of seats. Ash and his friends got front row-seats beside Malifa, while Haneen took the stage.

As soon as the huge audience was settled down (which took some time) Haneen tapped her microphone and began speaking.

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to Mashura's greatest yearly festival, The Rise of Good King Herlim. For those who have never seen this festival before, I can assure you it is a glorious celebration of life, rebirth, and Mashura's history. An entire week of excellent food, beautiful art and unique dancing. As the yearly representative of this fair town, I guarantee an experience you shall never forget."

Haneen nodded to Malifa, who quickly took a small remote out of his coat and pressed a small button. The lights around the amphitheatre dimmed.

Haneen continued. "To understand the significance of this day, I must tell you of Mashura's history." her voice suddenly became serious. "I must warn you…not all of it is pleasant."

When the room was suitably dark, an image of an hourglass was projected onto the waterfalls. The hourglass rotated like the hands of a clock, going faster and faster until it was just a multicoloured blur.

"Many centuries ago, before the taming of Pokemon, Mashura was a prosperous kingdom, the greatest in the land."

The image showed a stylized painting of an ancient city. At the centre of the painting was the castle everyone recognized from outside, the one with the onion's roof.

"The kingdom was ruled by Good King Herlim, a ruler as wise and benevolent as anyone could ever hope to be." The image on the waterfalls was one of a king on a throne. The king had white hair and a long beard, and wore robes of gorgeous vermillion. Then again, the way Mashurans painted, any color was gorgeous. His eyes were kind, and his face was smiling. In his hand was a gold sceptre, with a round emerald at the end. "He led the people into a golden age of happiness and prosperity, unmatched by any other realm."

Haneen's tone became serious again. "Unfortunately, this success brought the bitterest jealousy from other kings." The waterfalls displayed several angry, shadowed faces surrounding a small version of the kingdom. "They tried to emulate Mashura's glory, but when they failed to do that, they chose to destroy it instead."

Mashura was ablaze now, gold and crimson flames dancing through the buildings. "Their agent, a man named Iraha, set the kingdom ablaze. He danced with cruel glee as the realm burned, until the flames swallowed him up."

The crowd gasped, several mothers covering their children's ears and eyes. Ash and his friends watched, transfixed by the scenes before them. Malifa just settled into his seat and sighed.

"Eventually…all that was left was King Herlim and his empty palace." A painting of a man standing in an empty, burnt-out field. Haneen nearly cried, but managed to compose herself in a minute. "He was alone in his land, with almost nothing left.

"But he did not give up. He began to rebuild the great city he had lost, from the ground up." The picture showed the bearded king placing stones on the ground. Then it was replaced by several different stylized people and Pokemon rebuilding. "Travelers came by, and inspired by his dedication and hope, aided him in bringing Mashura back to life."

An image of modern-day Mashura was finally superimposed on the waterfalls, a glorious image whose colors simulated life itself. "And after many months of hard work, Mashura was reborn. And it stands today, after many centuries, as a testament to Herlim's rise from the ashes."

The lights turned back on, and Haneen smiled to the amazed audience. "That is why today, we celebrate life and rebirth. It is a joyous occasion, and I pray that all of you shall feel such joy in the festival tonight and in the days to come!"

* * *

Haneen began describing the numerous events that would be taking place over the next few days, including the parades, feasts, spectacles and performances of Mashura. However, most of the audience weren't really listening to the technical details. Especially not the three bandits who were watching the show from outside the entrance.

"What a pretty story." James sighed.

"Sounds like something out a fairy tale." Jessie remarked.

Meowth wasn't listening to the performance, however. He was looking at the line of Mamoswine standing nearby. "Whatever. Guys, what we should be thinking 'bout is how to get these Pokemon to da boss."

Jessie and James turned around to look at the procession. "Meowth, be serious. How are we gonna carry those mammoths away? They're way too heavy."

"How about those balloons? They look like they can carry a lot of weight."

"Yeah, they really look impressive."

"So, if we tie several balloons to one Mamoswine…"

"It'll float away!"

"And we can pilot it to the boss!"

Meowth groaned loudly. "Yer not even _trying_!"

James and Jessie both sighed. "Meowth, come on. We got nothing. We blew our last paycheck on that Xatu robot, and we can't just tie these guys up in a net and drag 'em away."

"You got any better ideas?"

Meowth tried for a minute, stammering a few convoluted plots involving using James' Carnivine and freezing the ground under them before suddenly going quiet.

Jessie shook her head. "Thought so. Here's another idea…let's lay low and enjoy the festival. Get some new clothes to blend in, get the free food, leave the twerps alone for a bit and then, when we get more money, we'll try again."

James nodded. "Yeah, free food. I like that plan. We'll steal Pokemon again later."

Meowth suddenly hissed. "James, can it! Somebody's listenin'!"

The scratch cat Pokemon pointed behind Jessie and James. Realizing that they might have revealed their presence to the wrong person, Team Rocket whirled around to face the eavesdropper.

A rather large man wearing a thick coat and a baseball cap was leaning on the pillar just outside the amphitheatre. He was slouching, but still looked very tall. His eyes, which were hidden under his hat, were looking inside the building at Haneen's performance. It didn't look like he was really paying attention to the trio at all.

Still, they had to be careful. James quickly put on a big smile and asked in a completely unsuspicious manner, "Uhh…you didn't hear that, did you?"

The trucker turned to look at James. His face was still shadowed by his cap, but James could imagine the man's eyes looking over him. For some reason that thought made him shiver. "Yeah…we're uh….rehearsing for a play! A play about an evil organization that plans to steal Pokemon and take over the world and steal Pokemon and we're just rehearsing and…"

"James, shut up! What's with you?" Jessie demanded before turning to the man in the coat. "Look, we don't want any trouble."

The man just snorted, and said something under his breath. Jessie didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like _'you're not worth my time'_.

Suddenly insulted, Jessie growled at the man. "What you mean, I'm not worth your time? What are you talking about, huh?"

The trucker didn't answer, instead just calmly walking away from the woman. He turned a corner heading into an alleyway. Jessie stormed right behind him. "Hey! Come back here!" she demanded.

James and Meowth quickly followed him. "Jess, calm down!"

"Yeah, lay off…huh?"

The trio had turned the corner only to find an empty alleyway. The man in the thick coat had just…vanished into thin air.

Jessie scratched her head in confusion. "What the…people don't just disappear! Where is he?" she demanded.

"Jess, it doesn't matter. Let's just find some clothes and go with the plan."

Jessie hesitated for a moment. She could've sworn she met that man before…there was something familiar about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. Something important.

Eventually she nodded. "Yeah…let's go. But if I see that jerk again, I'm messing him up!" she promised. James and Meowth just sighed and nodded as they walked Jessie away from the amphitheatre.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the festival's feasts was spread out before Ash and his friends and they were at a loss what to sample first. Eventually Ash decided to just try a little of everything, but the sum of the tiniest pieces of each dish was enough to overflow his plate. Brock made a comment about 'eyes bigger than stomach' that Ash didn't really catch, but soon even he and Dawn were filling their faces with Mashura delicacies.

Ash was in the middle of some sort of parfait when Haneen and Malifa came by his table. "I trust you are enjoying yourselves?" Haneen asked.

"You bet!" Ash chimed. Dawn and Brock just nodded in agreement, mouths too full at the moment.

"That's good." Malifa replied. "So, did you enjoy Haneen's story?"

"Yeah…is that really what happened?" Dawn asked after swallowing her meal.

Haneen nodded with a broad smile. "That is the history of Mashura, as recorded by scribes of ancient times."

"I know how some of it sounds," Malifa interjected, much to Haneen's annoyance, "but that is what our records describe. Almost every word is taken from historical documents our archaeologists found."

"I don't understand why you feel the need to assure every visitor of that." Haneen remarked, a semblance of a frown on her face.

Malifa shrugged. "It's just…it sounds like a fairy tale. Some of our guests find it a tad unbelievable. Especially the prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Ash asked, intrigued.

Malifa groaned inwardly for saying it out loud. Haneen, on the other hand, brightened at the prospect of telling the tale. "Ah yes, the prophecy of Herlim's return. Malifa requested that I leave that part out of the official telling, but this is hardly official."

"No, I suppose not." Malifa sighed.

Haneen giggled slightly before turning to the group. "King Herlim was incredibly well-learned, and devoted his time to the acquisition of knowledge. Knowledge of things both scientific and supernatural."

"Supernatural?" Dawn asked.

"He studied magic intensely, learning of it's powers and benefits. In fact, when the town was rebuilt, he proclaimed he had discovered the secret of immortality."

"CLAIMED." Malifa emphacised. "Many people have claimed to have immortality."

"Don't interrupt, Malifa." Haneen growled before continuing. "During the rebuilding of his city, Herlim came under attack by another agent whose name is lost to history. He felt that his stockpile of knowledge, the greatest in the world, was threatened. Once Mashura had been rebuilt, he retired to his palace to continue his studies. According to the scribes, he cast a spell around his palace to ensure that the agent, or anything else, would never be able to threaten his library for a thousand years."

"Why didn't he share it with the world?" Brock asked.

"He tried, but his ideas were rejected. He felt that the world would be ready for the knowledge he obtained in a thousand years, and that he would be ready to give it to the world."

"Wait, he planned on surviving a thousand years?"

"As I said, he had the secret of immortality. But what is important is that THIS year is the thousandth year since Mashura was rebuilt!" She added excitedly. "The library of the palace will be opened tomorrow…"

"IF the legend is true." Malifa stopped Haneen.

Haneen sighed with exasperation. "If it's true? You know as well as I do that NOTHING has penetrated the palace exterior for a thousand years, and that the palace has stayed up for that long despite the elements!"

"Well, yes, it's just that you shouldn't…"

"Why do you deny what is in front of your eyes? I would have thought that you would eagerly anticipate the opening of the library!"

"Uhh, guys?" Brock reminded the two that the children were still there and listening.

Haneen and Malifa blushed. "Oh, my apologies. Enjoy the feast." Haneen walked off to enjoy the food, while Malifa sighed aloud.

Ash was a little confused. "Ok…what was that about?"

"Nothing you should worry about...just enjoy the feast." Malifa nearly walked off, but suddenly came right back to them. "Listen…why don't you meet Haneen at the entrance to the palace tomorrow afternoon?"

"No prob, but I thought you said that this legend wasn't true?" Brock asked.

"Well, yes, it's just…I've known Haneen since we were children. She's been looking forward to this for a long time, and I don't want her to be by herself if it's not what she expected."

"Can't you be there?"

"I'll be there, I just…how to explain." Malifa thought for a moment. "I don't want the only person to be someone she thinks will say 'I told you so'." Malifa shrugged. "If you can understand…"

"Yeah, course I do…kinda." Ash smiled.

Dawn nodded. "Of course we'll be there. Don't worry."

Malifa smiled, and bowed to the children. "Thank you, you're lifesavers!" He quickly shuffled off to be somewhere else, letting the children finish their meal.

"That was…odd." Dawn remarked.

"Don't worry about it." Brock reassured her. "Let's just enjoy the party."

"Ok, sure." Dawn chuckled. "Do you think the legend's real?"

That question made Ash laugh aloud. "Dawn, I've traveled a lot of places and seen a lot of things. There's ALWAYS something to these legends."


	4. Chapter 3

Haneen had insisted on treating them to the nicest hotel, and none of the children were about to refuse. After sleeping on the ground for weeks on end, a soft bed was just what the three children needed. Dawn got her own room (a girl needs her privacy) while Ash, Brock and Pikachu split another room across the hall.

The two boys settled into their beds, while Pikachu nestled himself into a gorgeous red cushion provided by the hotel service.

Brock relaxed and almost closed his eyes. However, the rustling noises of Ash going through his backpack kept him from falling asleep. He looked over at what Ash was doing and sighed.

"Ash, do you really need those now?" he asked.

Ash looked at Brock, and then at the small box in his hand. 'Snorlax sleeping pills', complete with a picture of a Snorlax contentedly snoozing on a pillow. Brock had been buying those for him for the last few months…Ash was too embarrassed to go to the pharmacy counter himself.

The boy wasn't sure how to answer. "Well…i-it's what I need to sleep…"

"On the road, Ash. In the open. I don't think you need them in a hotel room…"

Ash scowled. "Hey, just because YOU stopped having bad dreams a long time ago-"

Brock raised a hand in defence. "Easy Ash, I'm just concerned. If you get addicted, or take too much of those, you're gonna have more problems than bad memories." Brock took a deep breath. "C'mon Ash, just try to sleep without them tonight."

Ash looked down at the sleeping pills in his hands, thinking about what his friend had said. Brock had a point, but he recalled his most horrible experiences had been in a hotel room like this one…his nightmares, the dogs, the kidnapping. Waking up to see a knife going into his eye…just thinking about it made him shiver.

But he'd been alone. Now Brock was with him, and Mashura couldn't have been further away from Silent Hill. He was safe here. And if he let that experience get to him for the rest of his life…

Ash smiled back and replaced the pills. He'd try tonight, if only to make Brock happy. He could do this. He should do this. He'd be fine.

Brock smiled back and fell asleep. It was a few minutes before Ash turned off the light and cast the room into darkness.

* * *

The room was bathed in fiery light, forcing Ash's eyes open. Flames ate the walls around Ash, reducing the hotel room to ashes. The walls began creaking, loudly threatening their collapse. The paint peeled and dissolved into ashes as a loud fire alarm blared incessantly over the blaze.

The boy leapt out of bed and shouted for Brock and Pikcahu, but they were nowhere to be found. A loud boom made him look up to see the roof coming down on him, and he ran desperately for the door. Luckily, the flames had left a pathway to the exit, and Ash barrelled through the doorway, knocking it off it's hinges.

The fire was in the hallway as well, the scent of burning meat permeating the air. Inhuman shrieks and cries echoed though the hotel, making Ash cover his ears as he searched for an exit. He saw one at the end of the hallway, far away. He had to run.

So he ran. He ran past the burning doorways and fiery plants. He ran towards safety, his life, his sanity.

The way was blocked. A dog was running up to him…no, not a dog. The Absol monster. It's fangs were bared in a snarling laugh as it leapt at Ash, claws ready to tear him apart. Suddenly, Ash hit the monster right in the face, sending it flying into the wall of flame. Without hesitation, the boy ran out of the hallway to safety.

The town he stepped into was and wasn't Mashura. All the buildings were there, but they had been destroyed. The walls around him weren't made of stone, but iron bars and meshes that resembled cages and jail cells. And yet the metal was still burning.

He called out for help, but nothing heard him. The townspeople had been reduced to shambling creatures without eyes or ears, walking mechanically around the town like clockwork automatons. None of them seemed to notice the fire eating their town, or even the flames burning their own bodies.

Dangling from the sky was meat. Bloodied corpses that were once…Ash couldn't even tell what they were supposed to be. Some of them even looked vaguely human. The meat sacs were held up by iron meathooks and chains that Ash had seen before…

**It's been a long time, boy.**

Recognizing that voice, Ash whirled around to see Mashura's castle. The bonfire around it was a glorious and horrific sight to behold. And at the very centre of the fire, a silhouette that was all too familiar.

**Longer than you think.**

Ash started to scream, his voice barely audible over the fire alarm and cracking of the flames. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

The man in the helmet merely chuckled, a disconcertingly soft sound. **You think this is about you? Mashura has burned before, and it will burn again very soon. And there is nothing you can do about it.**

Ash clutched his head I his hands, trying to shake out the nightmare. "You're gone. You're not real. You're just a bad dream, something she made to get things done, you can't hurt me anymore! YOU'RE! NOT! **REAL**!" He cried. "I'm done letting you scare me!"

There was a pause, and then Pyramid Head threw his helmet back and laughed aloud. The laughter echoed throughout Mashura, forcing Ash to his knees as the terrifying noise chilled his entire being.

**We'll see what's real, boy! We'll see what I am! And believe this, boy. When you learn the truth, bad dreams will be the least of your concerns!**

Pyramid Head was still laughing when Ash forced his eyes open.

The boy's eyes darted around the room, taking a minute to get accustomed to the darkness. Yes, darkness. It was still night. Cool. Dark. Silent. Brock was still there, and Pikachu. No fires. No meat. No monsters.

Ash took a moment to catch his breath. He was honestly surprised he didn't wake up screaming. He had woken Brock and Dawn up a few times, even with the sleeping pills. But the dreams were nothing like…this.

For one thing, they had always been about Alessa. Not Pyramid Head. The girl had been on his mind, the reality warper who used him and turned his world into a hellhole. The girl who took his eye, the girl who created those monstrosities, the nurses, the dogs, the executioner.

He had dreams about the monsters, but the man in the helmet rarely played a role. That was all he was, really. Another monster. Another of Alessa's creations. One with a voice and a blade, but just another creature. Once it had served it's role, it was gone. Once it had killed the thing that was Satos, it hadn't appeared again. Once Alessa had her power back, there was no reason for it to exist.

And yet…he had never forgotten that voice. That rumbling, powerful tone that told him the story of the Empress and the Executioner. The purr of a monstrous beast that told him of the role he played in Kalville's destruction. He had never forgotten that voice.

Ash shook his head clear. _Get yourself together, Ash._ Brock was right. Pyramid Head was gone. He couldn't hurt him now. There was nothing to fear…

Not now, at the very least.

Ash laid back down in his bed, not ready to close his eyes just yet. It was a very vivid dream, but just that. A dream. A mishmash of what he'd seen today. Nothing more. He was safe here. He could sleep. He tried to close his eyes again, to rest up for the festival tomorrow.

After an hour of failure, Ash sighed and took the sleeping pills out of his knapsack. Apparently, he _did_ need these tonight.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, with music and another parade going through the town. Dawn had to use her Mamoswine once more to make up for Haneen's, but she didn't mind in the slightest. As the children rode through the town (having been dressed in ceremonial robes that were rather hot), Ash managed to banish the dream from his mind.

"So when are we heading to the castle?" Ash asked Haneen.

Haneen smiled. "This parade is my only duty today. We can go up there right after we are finished here."

Dawn smiled broadly, wiping some sweat off her brow. "Sounds great! Can't wait."

An old woman standing in front of a small tent caught Ash's eye. She was looking right at him, right into him, even though she was blind. A purple circle resembling an eye was placed above the tent's entrance.

When Ash pointed to the old woman, Haneen explained who she was. "She is a fortune teller, someone who sees into her client's fate. She is very accurate, you should see her when you have the time."

Something about the way the fortune-teller stared at him told Ash that she had something important to say about him. He definately would see her later.

In the crowd, three totally inconspicuous tourists wearing bright flower shirts, straw hats and oversized sunglasses were taking pictures with their camera. Jessie giggled as she noticed the children in their robes.

"Heheh…the twerps must be roasting in those things!"

"We're usually the ones getting roasted." James laughed as he finished off the complementary peanuts he got from the hotel. "Wonder how THEY like it."

Meowth (who had been relegated to the role of a baby on Jessie's back) didn't laugh. He just grumbled to himself around his pacifier.

Jessie took out a pair of binoculars, scanning the crowd for the third time this hour. Meowth groaned, taking out his pacifier. "Jess, are ya STILL looking fer that guy?"

"Shut up, sweetie." Jessie forcibly replaced the tiny thing and resumed her search. "Nobody tells me I'm not worth the time." She hissed.

"Jess, c'mon. Let it go. Nothing good ever comes of – "

"THERE he is!"

Jessie pointed across the street. The trucker who had insulted her last night was in the back of the crowd, checking his watch. It was definitely the same guy, although he had changed his clothes. "Payback time." Jessie smirked.

James grabbed her arm, stopping her. "In this crowd, Jess? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm just mad!" Jessie turned to watch the trucker head into an alleyway. "Come on, you two. We can follow him and teach him a lesson. Now let's GO!"

There was no arguing with Jessie when she was in a mood like this, and Team Rocket soon took off after the big man.

* * *

After the parade was over, Haneen took the group aside and brought them up to the castle. A huge wall surrounded the palace, too high to climb without ropes. The wall had several tapestries placed over it, but underneath the pictures of Dialga, Palkia and Arceus, it was just a blank stone wall.

As they walked past the tapestries and pictures, Haneen continued to tell the prophecy. "Herlim swore that he would return to Mashura, to lead it – and the world – into another golden age, far better than anyone could possibly imagine. He proclaimed exactly a thousand years after he sealed the castle, the doors would finally open and his knowledge would be shared."

"I'm surprised no-one tried to get in." Brock commented.

"They have tried, many times throughout the years." Haneen tapped her fist on the walls. "But while they have been able to get inside the grounds of the castle from the air, they've never been able to actually enter the building. A barrier stops them from entering. Ah, here we are."

They had come up to the main palace. Haneen pointed to the doorway embedded in the wall. The doorway was every bit as ancient as the walls around the castle, but it was much more impressive to look at. It was made of untarnished gold, with pictures of Dialga, Palkia and Arceus carved into the stone and decorated with precious jewels. A timepiece symbol was at the very centre, built as some sort of huge rotating doorknob.

The young woman pointed at the sun. "The gates shall open when the barrier is down, and that will be when the sun is directly shining on these gates…today."

Dawn's eyebrows went straight up. "And when's that?" she asked excitedly.

"According to the documents, at 3 hours past midday." Malifa suddenly came up. "Less than five minutes from now, if my watch is correct."

Haneen chuckled. "Malifa. I'm surprised you came. I had assumed you did not believe in this legend."

Malifa blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I have my doubts, I'll be honest. But I felt I should be here."

Haneen glared at her friend. "Why? So you can say 'I told you so'?"

Malifa shook his head desperately. "Nononono, I just…I just didn't want you to be by yourself in case you were…"

_BZOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Malifa's jaw dropped as he looked at the door. "…disappointed…"

Everyone turned around to see what he was staring at. The sun was right on the timepiece doorknob, shining brightly. And now, with no visible force, the circle was slowly but surely turning. Once it had turned 90 degrees, something clicked. With a loud, low creaking, the gates of Herlim's castle opened wide.

Everyone just stared for a few seconds. Eventually, Haneen turned to Malifa with a big smile on her face. "I told you so."

With that, Haneen ran into the castle with everyone else close behind her. Ash smiled at the prospect of a new adventure, something to take his mind of the bad dream last night.

If only he knew that bad dream was more than just the lack of sleeping pills, he might've turned around and run away right then and there.


	5. Chapter 4

Mashura castle was the definition of aged grandeur. The architecture seemed to have been purposefully designed to show off the king's wealth and power. The glorious designs on the walls and a few of the tapestries were still there, with images and jewels fit for a king's palace throughout. The beauty and splendour of this ancient castle was still visible, but the effects of age were still present. Cobwebs and cracks were forming on the walls, and the tapestries and carpets were coming apart at the edges. Nevertheless, it was still an amazing sight.

Haneen was mesmerized by everything around her. She spun about like a child in a toy store, looking at everything at once and never slowing down. Malifa just gaped, part of him not believing what he was seeing and part of him not being surprised. Dawn was impressed, but a few cobwebs in her hair kept her from Haneen's wonder.

Ash and Brock…it wasn't like they weren't impressed, but they had seen a lot before this, and some of it was a lot more spectacular than this. There had been Cameron Palace and Somaiya, and they didn't have any cobwebs. This place was cool, and if the story was true it was a part of an impressive history. They just weren't as enraptured as Haneen was.

Of course, this was only the entrance hall. A ragged red carpet led to the throne room, where King Herlim ruled Mashura long ago. After they had finished taking in the room, the group ran through the entrance to the room to see what was next.

The throne room had much more to see. The throne was at the far end of the room, in front of a tapestry depicting a stylized King Herlim standing over Mashura. It was gold, tarnished with age but still impressive to look at. A few fluffed cushions were scattered around the chair. Several tapestries, in much better condition than the ones at the entrance, were hung around the room. All around the room, huge bookcases were filled with thick tomes neatly sorted and organized. The entire room was well-maintained and organized.

Haneen sighed with joy at what she saw, while Malifa just gaped at the extent of the library. Ash's group ran up to the throne to take a closer look, amazed at how neat everything was.

"There's no cobwebs or anything." Dawn marvelled. "This place should be covered with them."

"It's like someone's cleaned this place up." Brock remarked.

Ash sat himself down on the throne, Pikachu atop his head like a gold crown. The boy chuckled as he imagined himself King of Mashura. "My loyal subjects, I hereby declare that today be declared 'national Pokemon battle day'! Why? Cause I say so!"

Dawn and Brock laughed with him, but Malifa tried to shoo him off the throne. "Ash, please. Have a little more respect."

"Yes, you should."

A new voice surprised everyone, causing them to whirl around to face the source. Someone had just come up from another doorway.

An old man with long red robes, carrying a thick book in one hand and an emerald sceptre in the other. He had a long white beard, slightly less clean-cut then his images displayed. His eyes were piercing, but the same colour as the tapestries from the town.

Haneen gasped aloud as she saw the man before her. "Herlim."

A smile appeared under his beard. "Welcome to my castle."

* * *

Team Rocket had been tailing the trucker for a long time, not wanting to 'mess him up' in front of a crowd. It was rather tiring, keeping the huge man in their sight while staying far enough away for him not to notice them. The man seemed to walk with a very quick pace, and nobody was keen on getting in his way. Team Rocket had to shove through thick crowds without attacking people, which was more than a little frustrating and very tiring.

Luckily, the man's path was easy to follow. If he had noticed the trio following him, he didn't show it. He made no attempts at evasive maneuvers, taking no side roads or alleyways. He just went straight to his destination, which turned out to be the parking garage for the trucks.

Before Jessie could jump him, his large red truck drove out of the garage, making sure not to break any laws or run over any passerby. The trio had almost given up then and there, but then James noticed he wasn't taking the highway out of town…he was driving close to the city, taking an unobstructed path to Mashura Castle. Why he needed to bring his truck was unknown, but Jessie now had a place to get back at the man for his insult. The group ran to the castle, eager to get Jessie's revenge over and done with.

Unsurprisingly, the truck had beaten them there. It was parked outside of the castle grounds, nearby one of the nondescript stone buildings next to the castle. Jessie would've rushed the truck, slashing it's tires or something like that, but James pulled her back when he saw the door open.

"Woah, 'e just got here? Didn't tink we was THAT fast." Meowth commented.

"Course we were. We're experts at running. Now be quiet. I wanna see what he's doing here." James hissed as he dragged Jessie and Meowth behind a corner.

The truck driver hopped out of his cab and walked around the back. Without a word, he opened up his truck and hopped inside. They were too far away to see what the semi held inside, but if James squinted he could make out cages in the gloom.

Meowth's ears twitched. "Eh? D'ya guys hear dat?"

Jessie glanced back at Meowth. "What? All I hear is the music from the town."

"No, from the truck. Sounds like excited Houndoom, but I can't get what they're sayin'…"

James hissed the two of them quiet, and turned his attention to the trucker. The huge man had just stepped out, carrying a huge metal suitcase behind him. The suitcase looked almost as big as Jessie or James, and twice as heavy as both of them. Two wheels on the back allowed the man to move it without dragging it on the ground. Still, it didn't look like he was burdened by the things bulk as he pulled it out of the truck. With his usual speed, he walked purposefully into the building.

Once he was out of sight, Jessie whispered excitedly. "Look at that, he left the truck open! What an idiot!"

Sure enough, the back of the semi truck had been left wide open. Whatever was inside was shrouded in darkness. Jessie suddenly got an idea.

"Let's have a look, maybe this jerk's got something valuable inside."

"Or maybe it's just junk." James countered, but he couldn't stop Jessie from running up to the truck. James and Meowth (who had happily shed his baby's clothes at the first opportunity) quickly followed. An evil grin on her face, Jessie hopped into the truck…

Only to jump right back out.

The second she jumped in, several loud and threatening snarls echoed in the container. It sounded like an entire pack of Houndoom and Luxray were waiting in the truck to attack anyone stupid enough to try and steal from the truck. A few eyes glowed in the darkness, promising violent retribution to Jessie if she didn't leave immediately. So she did.

"Ok…let's just follow the guy…how bout that?" Jessie babbled, trying to maintain her dignity.

All James could do was shrug. "Ok, sure."

* * *

Shocked and stunned wasn't adequate enough to describe how Haneen was feeling. King Herlim, the legendary ruler of ages past, the mythic figure she had spoken about for years, the one prophecized to bring about a new golden age, was standing right in front of her. She couldn't get any words out.

Ash quickly hopped out of the throne and introduced himself. "Hey there. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

The man in the beard smiled at how casually Ash had introduced himself. As if he didn't really grasp the significance of his return. "I am king Herlim, the ruler of Mashura in ages past, the architect of Mashura, the paragon of knowledge. The one who shall lead this world into a golden age once more."

"Humble." Brock mumbled to himself before he introduced himself. "My name is Brock."

"I'm Dawn."

Malifa bowed low to the man in the red robes. "I am Malifa."

Haneen bowed even lower. "And I am Haneen, your humble servant."

Herlim chuckled. "In my day, introductions were much more formal."

Haneen gave Ash and co. a very odd look before turning back to Herlim. "I…I am not sure what to say…I…"

Herlim stopped her. "Say nothing. I understand how…strange this all must be. Do not worry…it will all become clear soon. Relax."

Haneen did so. Everyone looked at each other, no-one certain how to proceed. Eventually, Ash spoke up. "Um…so how do you plan on bringing about the new golden age?"

Herlim paused. "That is a good question. I assure you, I have been considering that for centuries, and I am ready to begin. There are things that must be done now, and I need your help for those."

Haneen was all too happy to volunteer. "Whuh-what must be done? How may we assist you?"

"It is nothing too strenuous…it's simply that the ages have affected my strength and mind. I need someone to bring one of my artefacts up here, and it is very heavy. At least three of you are needed to carry it."

Haneen was the first to volunteer, and Ash and Dawn raised their hands as well. Herlim pointed to the doorway he had just exited from. "Down there, there is a large disk on the floor, next to a cauldron. Bring it up here, and I can begin."

The trio nodded and ran down the corridor.

Once they were out of earshot, Haneen looked at Ash with an utterly perplexed look. "I do not understand you at all. This is the cultural event of the century, and you don't seem to appreciate how significant this is!" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, hey hey hey, I get it! It's important!" Ash defended. "It's cool and all. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I've seen a lot before this. A lot of 'cultural events of the century'. And they were all great, they were all fun."

Haneen sighed. "You're jaded."

Ash shook his head. "No, it just…it just takes a lot to impress me these days." He shrugged.

Haneen and Dawn decided to accept that answer.

Herlim's storage room was packed with all sorts of ...things. Ash hesitated to call them 'machines', but they were intricately designed and detailed. Most of them were metal, inlaid with jewels and magic designs. There was one resembling a clock, another a globe. And in the centre of the room, an iron cauldron with runes carved on the side. And lying right beside it was a bright red disc, looking every bit as heavy as the cauldron. Symbols were imbedded in the stone, not carved, and several rubies were implanted in a pattern around the edges.

Ash got down and grabbed. "Oooof…Herlim wasn't kidding about how heavy this is. C'mon, girls."

Something caught Haneen's eye. Hanging on the wall was a painting of a man with thin black hair, a beard resembling a goatee and very fierce eyes. Somehow, that face stuck out to Haneen. She wasn't sure why, but it stayed in her mind.

"Haneen?" Dawn asked.

Haneen shook her head clear and got down to help Ash. "Sorry…here we go."

With a little effort, the three of them managed to lift the heavy disc and carry it up to the throne room. They let it down with an exhausted sigh in front of Herlim. The man in the robes smiled. "Thank you kindly. This will truly aid my plans."

"No problem." Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I need to prepare now, and it will take some time." Herlim remarked. "The magic I command is…tied to me, so it takes quite a bit to use."

"I see…" Malifa remarked.

Haneen raised her hand slightly. "King Herlim?"

"Yes, my child?"

"There was a picture of a man in the storage room…who is that."

Herlim's face became angry. "Iraha."

Haneen gasped. "That was…him?"

"Yes…the monster who destroyed my city long ago. He perished in the blaze, a fitting fate." Herlim sighed. "I do not know the fate of the other agent, the red demon who forced me into this castle for a thousand years. I believe he died of old age."

"He probably would have…" Malifa nodded. "Um, Herlim? May I read these?" he pointed to the shelves of books containing Herlim's knowledge.

The old king smiled. "Of course you may."

Malifa chuckled with excitement as he began reading. This would make for some very interesting reading.

Herlim turned to the others. "I need to rest and prepare now. Do not worry, all your questions shall be answered soon." The aged king began to walk away, towards another corridor of the palace.

Haneen bowed once more. "I look forward to it."

There was a brief quiet, broken only by Malifa turning pages. Ash was a little underwhelmed. That was it? Still, no sense complaining.

The boy turned around. "C'mon guys. While we're waiting, I wanna check out more of his stuff."

After a moment of hesitation, Dawn and Haneen followed him. Herlim's tools and devices would certainly be very interesting to look at while they waited for the king to finish preparing.

The first thing Ash checked out was the cauldron. When Ash looked into it, he expected his reflection but was surprised by a view of the city. When he laid his hand on the runes, the image in the pot changed to Viridian City.

Dawn gasped. "Amazing!"

Haneen agreed. "This must be how Herlim watched the world outside."

Ash placed his hand on another rune. Pallet Town. Ash chuckled as he saw Tracey wake Professor Oak up from the coach. Another rune brought an image of…Ash didn't even recognize the town. Dawn tapped another rune to see Driftveil City.

It was all quite fun, until one of the runes cut Ash's hand. "Ow!" he exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just…cut myself." Ash replied, perplexed. He could see a drop of blood coming out of his hand. Since when could a rune cut someone's hand?

His eyes wandered to the cauldron's image. A burnt-out husk of a town, next to a silent lake…

Ash wrenched his eyes away and tried to look at something else, anything else. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to panic in front of the girls. It figures THAT place would cause him pain…no. He didn't want to think about it again. No.

Ash saw a huge orb in the corner of the room. It was cast out of solid sapphire, and was held up by a contraption resembling a clock. Curious, Ash decided to take a closer look. "Huh. Wonder what this is supposed to do."

Dawn shrugged. "Probably just makes the room prettier."

Ash shook his head. "I dunno…something's funny about it…" The boy put his hand on the orb, to see how smooth it was.

Suddenly, the orb lit up. The entire room was bathed in blue light, making everyone present gasp in shock. A fire seemed to burn within the sapphire, growing brighter and brighter until it burst it's confines and consumed the room. They didn't have time to scream.

When the light dimmed, Ash, Dawn and Haneen had vanished.


	6. Chapter 5

Ash's felt like he was falling through infinity, screaming all the way. Everything around him whirled as if he was in the middle of a tornado. He didn't open his eyes, still feeling the fiery light heat up his face and not wanting to go blind. Dawn and Haneen screamed beside him, and he wished he could cover up his ears as well as his eyes. The feeling of Pikachu on his shoulders comforted him slightly.

Eventually, the light subsided and Ash allowed his eyes to open. Everything around him was dark, but he eyes slowly adjusted to see Haneen and Dawn standing near him. "You guys OK?"

Haneen shook her head clear while Dawn took several deep breaths. "I…We are fine." Haneen answered for both of them.

"What the heck happened?" Dawn asked as soon as she had her breath back.

"I dunno…" Ash looked around, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings.

As his eyes became clearer, Ash could make out Herlim's trinkets surrounding them. It was the same room…but something was different. Maybe it was the placement if the objects…some of them had been moved around. The objects themselves looked…less old, for lack of a better word. The room was a different color, and the walls didn't have as many cracks or cobwebs. This place looked a lot better now.

The groaning of a cart wheel caught Ash's ear, and he ran up to a nearby window with the girls. Outside, he and Pikachu could see Mashura, but just like the room they were in, it was strangely different. The banners and celebration were gone, making the entire place look very dull. People were still crowding the streets, but they were wearing brown and dusty clothes, and none of them seemed to be in a celebratory mood. In fact, they looked rather miserable.

Dawn was very confused. "What happened to the party?"

Haneen, recognizing the outfits from history books, gasped and went back to the sapphire orb. There was an inscription on the pedestal, and she quickly read it. "'According to legend, this orb, with the proper magical spell, can bridge the gap between eras.'" Her eyes widened. "Arceus…"

Ash quickly deduced what it meant. "So we've gone back in time." He glanced back out the window.

Dawn and Haneen blinked. "You're awfully calm about it. My word, what DOES it take to impress you?"

"I'm impressed, OK? Relax!"

Haneen and Dawn sighed before turning back to the orb. "But we didn't cast any spells. Ash just touched it."

"Yeah, that is weird." Ash glanced down at his hand. That cut was only starting to heal now. How would his hand and blood cast a time-travel spell? It made no sense. "Whatever happened, we should get back. Brock and Malifa might get worried…"

"Ash, shhh! I hear something." Dawn whispered. Sure enough, when Ash quieted down he could hear two people speaking.

"Your majesty, a messenger arrived, asking about the ambassador."

"Inform them that the ambassador has been received, and I heard his message. And with all due respect, I have to decline." Everyone recognized this voice as Herlim's. He sounded younger and harsher.

"Are you certain of this, sire? The neighboring lords might be insulted."

"If all goes well today, the neighboring lords will be no concern."

"Should I inform Ambassador Iraha?"

"Iraha has already been informed."

"Iraha?" Haneen gasped. "He's here? Then this must be…"

"Just before the fire!" Dawn finished.

"We gotta tell him!" Ash gulped. "Come on!"

The trio ran out of the storage room right into the king. He didn't have his beard, and his robes were a much darker color. His eyes were unmistakable, however. He didn't waste any time when he saw the children.

"Intruders! Guards, seize them!"

"WAIT!" Haneen begged. "We have to tell you something! Iraha's gonna…"

"SILENCE! None speak without permission to the king!" the guards surrounding them ordered. All of them were armed with spears. A specialized net captured Pikachu before it could shock any of the guards.

"bHEY!/b" Ash bellowed, getting angry as he saw Pikachu being taken away.

"You don't understand! We're from the future!"

"Lunatics." Herlim scoffed. "Lock them up."

"No, wait, look!" Ash brought out a Pokeball to prove that they had superior technology, but when he pressed the button it wouldn't open. "Oh no…"

A spearhandle hit him in the back, and the boy blacked out.

* * *

Back in the present, Brock and Malifa had been reading through King Herlim's library for some time. Quite honestly, they were a little underwhelmed. The majority of what was written down was stuff they already knew. It didn't seem like the musing of a genius ahead of his time…it seemed more like a high-school student taking notes while watching a movie. Much of it was a disjointed, rambling narrative on history and progress, noting down every single advance of humanity.

However, there was one tome that interested Malifa. It was one of the oldest ones there, and many of the pages had fallen out. It looked like ancient lab notes, describing several experiments Herlim had made. The quality of the pages caused more than a few words and letters to be lost, but Malifa got the gist.

_ The *** I found is useless to me. I performed all the magic spells required, and I can tell that the power resides in that sa**hire. But I cannot use it! It's so ******* frustrating. If * could just activate it, I could simply tran*port myself 1000 years into the future, when the barrier is down and all my enemies ****. But that isn't to be. From w*at the tomes tell me, it requires a certain ***** to work, which I simply do not have. No matter. There must be ****thing I can use._

The next few pages were the same, Herlim's silent voice becoming more and more frustrated with every failed experiment. All done to satisfy his need for immortality. Apparently, the king was terrified of dying without seeing his legacy. He would go on and on about how sad it was to leave something behind and not be around to see it, often forgetting about the experiment itself.

The last page was a single sentence. _The laws of magic dictate that to gain something, something must be lost in return._

Malifa wondered why it was so important.

* * *

** Wake up, boy,**

Ash's eyes shot open, but thankfully that voice wasn't what he thought it was. Haneen and Dawn were over him. The voice must've been another bad dream. How many of these was he going to have?

He put the monster's voice out of his head and sat up. The boy shook his head clear and asked. "Whuh-where are we?"

"Jail." Dawn sighed.

That woke Ash up. He jumped up to his feet to see stone walls, a tiny window, and iron bars working as a door. The boy ran up to the doors and rattled the bars futilely. He silently cursed his predicament before noticing something was missing. "Where's Pikachu?"

"I don't know. They took him somewhere else." Haneen answered. "I don't know what to do…"

Ash growled with frustration, rattling the bars again. He could hear the lock bumping on the bar doors, but it remained firm. "We're gonna get outta here, that's what we'll do!"

A sharp laugh from across the hallway stopped him. He looked up to see a thin shadow looking at him from the other cell. "Forget it, child. There is no escaping Herlim's prison."

Ash groaned. "Well, I gotta TRY! Something bad's gonna happen."

The other prisoner shook his head. "Even if you get out of the cell, there are guards everywhere. You won't leave the building alive."

The boy tried to grab the lock, but it was in an awkward position that required him to force his arm through the gap in the bars. It was very difficult and painful. "Well, is there a way out somewhere else, then?" he demanded.

"If you're truly that desperate…" the prisoner pointed to his right. "A doorway down that hallway with a crimson circle. The guards never enter it out of few. But I have never seen anyone, prisoner or guard, enter that room and come out alive."

Ash nodded slightly. "Thanks." He managed to grab the lock in his hand. A simple ancient padlock.

Dawn shook her head. "Ash, me and Haneen tried that. It's way too firm…"

SNAP!

Before Ash even noticed, he had ripped the padlock off it's bar. This surprised everyone, even him. "Huh. Must've been really rusty."

Dawn and Haneen decided not to question that as the door slowly swung open. The thing made such a loud creak that everyone tensed like they'd heard nails on a chalkboard. Ash leaned his head out to check for any guards.

He promptly found them. "HEY!"

There was no time for debate or questions. Everyone just ran in the direction the prisoner had pointed to. Haneen picked up the hem of her dress to run faster. Even at full speed, the trio barely got ahead of the spears as they bolted past more prisoners. A few of them asked where they thought they were going, but they couldn't answer.

It looked like the guards would catch up, but Ash caught sight of the doorway. At the end of the hallway, a door with a crimson circle. A circle the color of blood, resembling an eye staring at the fleeing children. As he got closer, Ash could make out three smaller circles surrounding a triangle in the centre. There were tiny symbols throughout the design, but Ash didn't have time to look at them as he and the girls barrelled through the doorway.

Dawn slammed the door shut behind them, gasping for breath. She could hear the guards skidding to a halt just behind the door. She leaned on the door, listening for any sign that they would come inside. All she heard was several pairs of metal boots quietly walking away.

Haneen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…they will not follow us."

Ash gulped hard. "I wonder why…"

The room they had entered was almost pitch black, with heavy shadows obscuring almost everything inside. Ash sniffed and smelled something disgusting in the room. Something…familiar. He dug in his backpack for a flashlight and found one. Flicking it on, he tried to get a better view of the room.

He only saw red walls when something attacked.

In a split second, the flashlight was destroyed and Ash was struggling against what felt like a huge dog. He was knocked to the floor, claws raking his jacket and jeans. The creature in the darkness roared in his face, and Ash put his hands up to feel teeth and jaws above him. Drool that felt like acid splashed onto his face. The boy struggled, but the creature was too heavy and kept him pinned down.

Everyone screamed in the darkness, as the ferocious jaws closed in on Ash's head and neck…

_ SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The sound of metal on stone made the dog hop off Ash's body and run to the back of the room. Ash scuttled to his feet and huddled close to the others, who were very frightened now. The boy tried to keep his cool…he had to be brave. All three shivered as a sudden cold breeze blew through their bodies.

Despite the darkness, they could make out someone standing in the room across from them. All they could make out was that he was very tall and muscular. They couldn't even see his face, and they wondered how he could see them in the shadows. The man shook his head and scoffed.

**"So the king is sending me children now?"**

Ash's face went completely pale. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. All of his boldness and confidence vanished the second he heard the man's voice. "No." He mouthed. _No there is no way it can't be it's not him not him not here not now…_

Haneen struggled to find her voice. "We-we don't want any trouble, sir. We just need to leave and warn Herlim. Something terrible is gonna happen…"

**"And what makes you so certain of that?"**

_ No it can't be it's just another dream bad dream I'll wake up now why aren't I waking up I'm just imagining it…_

"We're from the future…" Haneen babbled.

The man in the shadows snorted. **"Lunatic children. Heheheheh…"**

_Oh god it is him oh god help me this is actually happening oh god we're all dead and deader and oh god no please no not him not…_

Haneen and Dawn froze. Neither of them knew what to do. All they understood was that they were in very, very deep trouble. Only Ash understood just how much danger they were in. The man in the shadows began walking towards them, still softly laughing as if this was all a joke.

His mouth dry, his breath raspy with unreleased screams, his stomach churning as he realized what the smell was, Ash breathed out a name he never wanted to speak of.

"…Pyramid Head."


	7. Chapter 6

Ash's voice couldn't have been louder than a whisper, but somehow the huge man still heard him. The giant stopped laughing and froze in his tracks. Everybody had stopped moving, remaining as still as statues for what felt like an eternity. The air itself was frozen, not a single sound to dispel the feeling of terror Ash felt.

Eventually, the man with Pyramid Head's voice spoke again. **"What did you say, boy?"** he demanded.

Ash couldn't find his voice. Neither could the girls. Nobody could bring themselves to answer him.

**"What. Did. You. Call. Me."** The giant was becoming very irritated with the children's silence.

Ash tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He still couldn't convince himself that the monster than haunted his nightmares was here, far away from Silent Hill, ages before Kalville had been built.

**"ANSWER ME!"** he roared, filling the room with his authority.

Dawn couldn't take it anymore. "Pyramid Head! Pyramid Head, he said Pyramid Head!"

Another brief eternity of silence.

The huge man shifted, as if looking at the intruders in a new light. Nobody knew if that was good or bad. For all they knew, they were in the same room with a lion deciding if they were worth attacking. And yet, none of them dared to move. Their feet were rooted to the floor with fright.

Even though the man – Pyramid Head – had been facing them for what felt like hours, Ash suddenly felt as though the man's eyes were focusing on him. Ash couldn't see the man's face, but he knew he was looking straight at him now. Right into him…

The man suddenly chuckled, making everyone jump. **"From the future. Very well." **He then proceeded to do…something in the shadows. Ash's best guess was that he grabbed something from a nearby wall and was tying it around his head…his eyes were only starting to get used to the darkness.

The man strode forward slightly, relaxed and casual. This did nothing to make the three children any less frightened. **"The guards will not let you leave through that door. Tell you what. I'm in the middle of preparing the dinner for the dogs…help me, and I'll let you leave through the back."**

Haneen and Dawn glanced at each other. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…hopefully…well, at any rate it was a better chance than trying to go through the guards. Probably. "Um…th…thank you…b-but can we get a little…light? Please?"

The man took something from beside him, and suddenly a torch was lit. The sudden light nearly blinded the group, and they had to blink their eyes back to comfort. What they saw nearly convinced them to clamp their eyes shut again.

The fire illuminated several meat sacks hanging around the room, shadows vaguely resembling Miltank, Snorlax, and Lickilicky corpses dangling from meathooks. The one fire wasn't enough to see the entire thing, but the silhouettes were enough for the room's contents to be clear. Ash wasn't really surprised to see this, but Dawn and Haneen had never seen a butcher shop before. Both of them gasped and retched at the same time.

The butcher laughed again. **"You did not know dogs eat meat?"** he mocked.

Dawn and Haneen swallowed their bile and looked at the holder of the torch. Unlike the meat sacks, they could see him very clearly. If anything, the man was even more terrifying than the surroundings. Especially for Ash, who was realizing just how REAL the man before him was.

It became clear just how tall the man was, at least twice their size. He was every bit as muscular as Ash remembered him, strong enough to pick up and tear apart a Tauros with his bare hands. He was wearing what looked like monk robes, splattered and soaked with blood that glistened in the firelight. His face…

Ash was surprised that he HAD a face. He had never thought of Pyramid Head as someone with a human face. He had always thought of him with that helmet, that cast iron torture device that haunted his memory. It was easier to think of him with that helmet…easier to think of him as inhuman. Another monster. Somehow, him being an imaginary construct was easier to swallow than the notion that something so brutal and violent could actually exist as a human being. Or whatever he was…it was the same person, he had no doubt, but no human was this big, this powerful, this ancient. No, it was easier to chalk him up to something born of nightmares.

But no. He had a face. He was real. He was talking to him. He existed outside of Silent Hill. Outside of bad dreams. He was here. There was something real behind that helmet.

Unsurprisingly, it was covered in blood. It was also heavily scarred, the old cuts forming a symmetrical pattern on his face. They were long, straight, and seemed to point down and in. Ash quickly guessed they were from wearing that helmet for so many years. _Wait…isn't this a thousand years before he even…never mind._ The rest of his face was a bit hard to describe. Underneath the scars, it would've looked like a normal man's head, aside from being slightly bigger to match the rest of his body. The shadows prevented Ash from seeing if he had hair or not, and the man's eyes were covered with what looked like a bloody strip of cloth. And yet he was still looking straight at Ash.

**"Well?"** The unmasked Pyramid Head demanded, snapping Ash out of his stupor.** "What will it be? Help me or try your luck with the guards again?"**

The group looked at each other, then the man, then the door. From what they saw of the guards, they wouldn't be able to reason with or outwit the guards. Without their Pokemon, they couldn't fight their way out. And this…man had offered them a chance to leave. It seemed like the only chance they'd get.

Since Dawn was too frightened and Ash was too shocked to really say anything, Haneen gave him their answer. "We…will assist you…just…don't hurt us."

The huge man gave her a half-smile in response, motioning the children forward. After a moment's hesitation, Ash, Dawn and Haneen slowly followed him.

There was a window in the end room, with welcome sunlight streaming in. The light didn't illuminate anything particularly pleasant. Several sharp blades were dangling on a wall, cleavers and hooks and what looked like steak knives. A few of them were starting to rust, and all of them had specks of blood splattered over them. Next to the knives was an iron firepit filled with black coals, with several pokers leaning nearby. On the other side of the firepit was a stone box, resembling a refrigerator.

In the center of the room of the room was a stone table. On top of the stone table was a large lump of meat resembling a Christmas Turkey, next to a small cleaver imbedded in the rock. The smell reminded Ash of Sunderland's Butcher Shop, and all the bad memories in that building. He forced back vomit building up in his throat…the last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of this man. That would be like looking wounded to a hungry lion.

Dawn began to tap her Pokeballs, hoping that they'd somehow work. They didn't open…without the Pokemon Transfer System invented yet, the Pokeballs would not open.

The man - Ash mentally named him 'Pre-Pyramid Head' – heard the noise of the clicking. **"Stop that. It's very annoying."**

Dawn tried once more.

**"STOP."**

Dawn quickly stopped.

Haneen spoke up, to get the giant's attention away from Dawn. "We…had a Pikachu with us. It was taken away…where would it be?"

Pre-Pyramid Head tapped a metal square imbedded in the wall. An ancient garbage chute. **"They'll be in the kennels. We'll be feeding it."**

The huge man dropped the torch into the firepit, setting it alight. He turned around to face the children. **"Boy, you start cutting this to pieces we can fit in the chute. The girl with the clicking noises…"** he glared behind the strap at Dawn, picking up one of the pokers. It had an odd circle attached to the end. **"Keep the fire going, and make sure this gets red-hot. And you…"**

Haneen froze.

**"Tell me about the future."**

The children looked at each other, not sure what to do.

**"And don't get any ideas."** Pre-Pyramid Head growled, presenting a black key from his robes. **"The back door is locked, and you will not survive the guards. This is your only way out."** He tucked the key into his robes.

The three time travellers hesitated for another moment, but unfortunately had to face that this was their best bet. Ash took a very deep breath and walked to the table, while a secretly relieved Dawn went to the firepit and kept her back to the corpse. Haneen didn't move from her position near the door.

Ash yanked the cleaver from the stone table with some effort. His hand shook, but his grip remained firm. He wasn't sure if he was holding it right, or if it should be in his hand at all. The boy bit back a refusal, afraid that Pre-Pyramid Head would kill him if he gave him any trouble. With a shivering hand he raised the cleaver, bringing it down on the meat. He missed.

**"Try again. Slow down."**

Dawn kept her eyes away, keeping the poker end in the fire.

Ash placed the cleaver on the end of the meat and forced it down. A slice was cut, a bit too thick and a bit too big.

**"Better."** Apparently satisfied, Pre-Pyramid Head picked up one of the smaller knives off the rack and started carving something on the wall. The knife scraping against the stone jarred the children, but they eventually got used to the noise as it continued. It seemed like an eternity passed.

Pre-Pyramid Head glanced up at Haneen…how he could see with that strip around his eyes confused the children, but no-one had the nerve to ask about it. **"I thought I told you to tell me about your future. What is Mashura like?"**

Haneen took a deep breath, trying to get herself together. "Wuh-wuh-well…well, Mashura is a beautiful place, wuh-with lots of singing and…lots of people. Many celebrations…"

**"What was that other girl clicking?"**

"Ummm…A Pokeball. They're used to capture Pokemon…Pocket Monsters, you understand. Trainer catch them and…"

Pre-Pyramid Head glanced back at Ash. He was smiling. **"You capture and train monsters? Impressive."**

Somehow, having Pyramid Head's approval made Ash very, very nervous. His hands started to shake again, rattling the cleaver in his fingers.

The smile on the giant's face faded. **"If the creatures in the kennel don't get their food, your monster will not last long."**

The thought of his friend being hurt made Ash focus on the meat pile again. Several more chunks were cut off, looking rather rough. But Ash doubted that the creatures who'd eat this would care how careful things were cut.

Pre-Pyramid Head turned back to whatever he was doing on the wall. Haneen tried to look over the man's shoulder from where she was standing, but he was too big to see behind and she wasn't about to get any closer.

After a silence that seemed to last forever, Pre-Pyramid Head started the 'conversation' up again. **"What 'celebrations' do you celebrate in the future?"**

Haneen swallowed her fear once more. "Well…there's the harvest moon, of course, and the annual Pokemon Dance…but the greatest celebration of all is the… 'Rise of Good King Herlim.'"

**"…What?"**

"The…rise of Good king Herlim. It's a celebration of Mashura's rebirth…"

**"Rebirth?"** There was genuine interest in the man's voice, and he turned around in his seat to 'look' right at Haneen. **"Does this have something to do with what you intend to warn Herlim about?"** he asked sharply.

"Well…y-y-y-yes." Haneen stammered. "It has…it's about something that will happen today. Y-you see, we came back during the 1000th festival after the gates to Herlim's palace opened…"

**"What? Herlim's palace survived a thousand years?"**

"Um…p-perhaps I should start…at the beginning…"

* * *

Pikachu had tried every electrical attack he could think of, but he still couldn't break free of the net. He didn't know how, but this ancient material had been insulated to prevent electrical damage. Once he'd exhausted all variations of Thunderbolt, he tried Iron Tail. But he couldn't get a good footing to sever the net's cords with all the bouncing around.

The guards carried him far away from Ash and the others. Pikachu could see brown walls around him, a far cry from the bright murals and tapestries from present day. They went by too fast and too bumpy to for the Pokemon to get a bearing on his location. Everything was jumping around and he couldn't see where he was going.

Suddenly, everything went dark. It wasn't unconsciousness…the guards had carried him inside a dark room. Before Pikachu could make any light, he was unceremoniously dumped into a deep pit. He fell a great distance before landing on something that shifted and growled.

Pikachu got up to his feet and made a small spark, just enough to illuminate his surroundings. He managed to make out a stone wall, too steep and too high to climb. There was no getting out that way.

Pikachu suddenly heard loud growling all around him.

In the darkness, several feral eyes glared at the yellow mouse that had landed in while they had been sleeping. A few sharp teeth glistened in warning. _Turn out the light, you little rat, or we will rip you apart. We're tired and hungry. Maybe we'll kill you anyway._

* * *

Haneen had gradually finished stammering out her story to Pre-Pyramid Head. Everything that had happened from the night of the party to where they were now. The man had listened intently, never interrupting the girl. He would occasionally go back to whatever he was doing on the wall, but made a point of keeping it as quiet as possible. Meanwhile, Ash had continued cutting and Dawn was still holding the poker over the fire.

After she had finished, Haneen got her breath back. There was a period of quiet, everything becoming still as the huge man processed the tale.

Suddenly, he snorted. **"Herlim, immortal? Heh. Eternal Life is something only the Gods have."**

"Um…perhaps the gods blessed him."

That only made the man laugh harder. **"The Gods would not do such a thing. Not the ones I know. The old Gods are bastards. They would sooner have a bloodsport than give a blessing."** he shook his head. **"No, what Herlim would have is a pathetic imitation born of magic. And a price must be paid for such an imitation."**

Ash had gotten his nerve back. "What…kind of price?"

**"Another life."**

Ash involuntarily flinched.

Pre-Pyramid Head got up from his seat, apparently finished with whatever he was doing. **"And the fire…why are you certain Ambassador Iraha is responsible?"**

Dawn noticed Haneen was out of breath, and decided to answer for her. "Well…all the records said he was responsible and…we heard he was here. Now, before the fire."

The huge man started walking towards the stone box. **"Iraha was an assassin, tried to slay the king, but he did not…will not start the fire." **he chuckled, opening the box. A Froslass was hiding in the corner, shivering even though it was used to the cold. So it did act as a fridge. The huge man took something out of the stone box.

Ash scowled at him, having gradually lost his fear. "What makes you say that?"

Pre-Pyramid Head turned around to face the children. Clutched in his hand was a human head, with thin black hair, a beard resembling a goatee and dead eyes that were once very fierce.

He smirked. **"You've been cutting him up for the last ten minutes."**


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone gasped when they saw Iraha's head. The poker Dawn had been holding fell to the floor with a clatter. All they could do was gasp…any screams were strangled in their throats as it sunk in what this man had done. The piece of bloody meat dangling from the giant's hand was frozen in an agonized scream. The 'deal' forgotten, everyone dropped what they were doing and huddled together for safety, going towards the way out.

Haneen backed up only to nearly trip over the butcher's dogs. The beasts snarled at the children with their sharp teeth, warning them not to try escaping. The terrified group was caught between a murderer and his dogs, with no way out. Ash could somehow tell that these animals weren't Houndoom or Luxray, but the hounds from Silent Hill.

Dawn forced out a choked question. "Huh…how could you do that? He was a human being!"

Pre-Pyramid Head simply chuckled. **"Iraha was a murderer and a spy. And by order of the king, spies and murderers don't get burials."** The bloodstained executioner then opened the metal square and casually tossed the head down the chute, the one that led to the kennels.

_We'll be feeding it…_

Ash struggled to hold back his vomit. The thought of Pikachu eating a human being… He looked down and realized he was still clutching the cleaver. For some reason, he didn't drop it. If anything, his grip on it tightened.

Haneen nearly choked on her shock. "By order of the…how could…why would…what kind of king would allow this?"

Pre-Pyramid Head looked at her incredulously, like she just asked a stupid question. **"Every king there is, in this time. And Herlim is no different. I offered him my services as an executioner, and he accepted."**

Haneen's mouth had gone totally dry.

**"Besides…"** A mocking smile, looking alien on Pre-Pyramid Head's face, taunted Haneen. **"If he would've set the fire that destroyed Mashura…wouldn't you think he deserved to die?"**

Dawn shook her head vigorously. "N-n-n-nobody deserved to die."

That made the executioner snort. **"How naïve. What do you think, boy?"** The bloodstained murderer began walking towards the shivering children. He bent over to pick up the poker, the end glowing red with heat. **"Do you think there are people who deserve to die?"** he asked, advancing on the group.

Instinctively, Ash held up the cleaver in defence. "D-d-d-d-don't cuh-come any closer!" he stammered, hoping desperately the man would stay away from his friends. That he could defend Dawn and Haneen against this huge threat if he had to.

How on earth Pre-Pyramid Head could see what he was doing from behind that blindfold was beyond Ash, but he somehow saw the little boy desperately holding the comparatively tiny blade in front of him like a crucifix against a vampire. "**You're holding it wrong."** he dryly stated. **"And you didn't answer my question."**

Ash noticed that he iwas/i holding it wrong…no matter. "W-w-well…uhhh…" His first instinct was to say no, but then he remembered Dakos… "Errr…th-th-the thing is…" He remembered all the questions that had gone through his head when Alessa had killed him… "I guh-guh-guh…" He remembered a small part of him wanting to kill him himself. "Th-th-th-th…"

Pre-Pyramid Head became impatient. **"You shouldn't stutter, boy. It makes you look weak."** he growled.

Ash almost squeaked out a sorry, but then his wrist was grabbed by Pre-Pyramid Head's powerful hand.

_The fingers closed firmly around the hapless boy's hand, preventing him from letting go of the metal pipe…_

No…no it was just around his wrist, and the shock of it sent the cleaver clattering to the floor.

It all happened too fast for anyone to scream. Dawn stepped forward to do something, but her path was suddenly blocked by one of Pyramid Head's hounds. Surprisingly, it almost looked like a normal dog. A dog with clammy grey skin, huge teeth, and empty eyes.

Pre-Pyramid Head placed Ash's gloved hand on the stone table, holding it down hard but not hard enough to crush. Ash tried to wiggle his wrist free, but Pre-Pyramid Head was every bit as strong as he was…would be…he was able to keep Ash's hand pinned to the table with one hand. The other hand was holding the red-hot poker, which he was raising over Ash's wrist…

_No, nonononopleaseno…_

Ash struggled even harder.

The snarling hellhounds forced Dawn and Haneen together like Mareep.

**"Don't squirm."** Pre-Pyramid Head ordered.

And the poker came down.

_"!"_

The red-hot circle at the end of the poker sunk into the back of Ash's hand, the heat searing his gloves and skin. Ash felt as if fire was being pushed right into his hand…the pain coursed through his arm, his body, searing him like a thousand tiny needles. Pyramid Head pressed harder and harder, making the boy scream louder and louder. It was almost unbearable…

And then he just stopped.

Pre-Pyramid Head lifted the poker and released Ash's hand. The boy struggled to get his breath back as he clutched his wrist to relieve the pain. He stumbled back into the huddled group, glaring at Pyramid Head as if he could kill him. _Brutal, cruel, sadistic, murderous freak…_

"**You** deserve to die." Ash muttered under his breath.

Pre-Pyramid Head just smiled. **"Maybe."** The bloodstained executioner held the poker like it was a class pointer, bringing the children's attention to what he'd been drawing this whole time.

A crude map of Mashura Castle.

"**You're here. Your pet…"** Pre-Pyramid Head pointed to another box drawn. "**Is here in the kennels. You see where you need to go?"**

Ash blinked. Was he really just telling them where to go? How to get out of here. After he'd just…

**"Well?"**

Haneen quickly nodded. "Y-y-yes, but the guards…"

Pyramid Head held up the end of the poker, tapping the circular end. **"The executioner's mark is the only one thing the guards respect more than the king's. It will get you inside."**

Ash looked down at his hand, where that poker had burned into him. The heat from the metal had burned through the fabric, reducing his glove to charred shreds that quickly disintegrated. But on the back of his hand, burnt into his flesh, was a perfect transference of what had been on the poker's end.

It was the same as the symbol outside the door, and Ash was surprised at how the finer details were perfectly marked into his skin. The symbol consisted of a circle containing a smaller circle, with three tiny circles in the middle. Throughout the mark were countless symbols Ash didn't recognize or understand, and words in some bizarre language he had never heard of. At the top of the circle, closest to his fingers, was an eye staring at him.

**"I imagine you can find your way to…whatever brought you to the past."** he shrugged. The huge man dug into his robes and produced a black iron key. The butcher casually chucked the key to the children.

Haneen caught the key in her hand, but didn't move for a moment. Everyone was puzzled. Was this violent man really giving them the way out? Was he _helping_ them? After what it done to Iraha and Ash's hands? And could they really listen to him?

In response to the unspoken question, Pyramid Head simply growled and pointed to the back door. **"Leave."**

Any hesitation was gone, and the two girls quickly ran to the door. Ash remained for a few seconds, staring at Pre-Pyramid Head. Still trying to make sense of the man standing in front of him. Still trying to accept that this monster was real. Still trying to accept what just happened.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

Pre-Pyramid Head shook his head.** "I don't have to justify myself to you, boy. Perhaps you should ask Alessa."**

This wasn't his ancestor. This wasn't some 'reincarnation'. This wasn't the 'inspiration' of Pyramid Head. This was Pyramid Head. The realization made Ash freeze.

"Ash!" Dawn cried, not wanting to spend another second in that room.

Ash quickly followed his frightened friend outside, leaving Pyramid Head and his hounds behind.

The three children bolted out of the room, into the glorious sunlight. The dull brown cobblestones of ancient Mashura were a beautiful contrast to the bloodstained shadows of the executioner's room. It was almost blinding.

As soon as they felt they were far enough away from the butcher's room, everyone stopped and tried to catch their breath. Dawn discreetly vomited into something resembling an ancient wastebasket while Ash and Haneen slumped against a wall.

Now that the threatening presence of Pyramid Head was gone, Ash was no longer nervous or terrified. Now he was just angry. That was the second time that monster had done that…at least he didn't make Ash hurt his any of his friends. But the mark…why on earth had Pre-Pyramid Head gave him this? Another sadistic move, or was this helping him in some twisted way?

Haneen got her breath back, interrupting Ash's train of thought. "I…I am sorry about your hand."

"Don't be." Ash sighed. To be honest, it wasn't hurting anymore. "It's not your fault."

Haneen had to accept that, since Ash's scowl discouraged any further conversation. He wasn't scowling at her, however – if anything, he was scowling back at the executioner. He stared furiously at the path back to the butcher's doorway as if he expected the man inside to come out. As if he was daring the man to come out.

Dawn tried to get Ash's attention away from what they had just left. "C'mon Ash, we should focus on Pikachu. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

Ash shook his head. "I really doubt that." He muttered.

* * *

Back in the present day, Team Rocket had lost the trucker in the buildings around the castle. The wrecked and repaired corridors and doorways made the area a deceptively complicated maze. It was easy to get lost, and lost they were.

"Jess, I told ya…"

"Can it Meowth!" Jessie hissed. "I think he went into this place…"

"How can you tell? They all look alike with all the banners and streamers! It's like a birthday party gone bonkers."

"Guys, shush! I heard something."

"What? The party? Why can't we just get to the party?"

"No, it's not the party…"

James and Meowth would've rebutted, but then they both heard it. A loud, sharp scraping noise coming from inside the building they were in. It sounded like somebody grinding something.

Jessie began to follow the noise, convinced that this was the way to the insulting trucker. James and Meowth reluctantly followed her, tired of arguing with their de facto leader. The noise grew louder and louder as they progressed through the hallways. It went into their bones, making them vibrate and twitch as they got closer. _What is this guy doing?_ James silently demanded.

Eventually, they found him. His back was turned, and he seemed to working a large stone wheel. The scraping noise became almost unbearable…it was clear he was sharpening something. But what?

Jessie didn't care. "Ok guys, let's show this jerk how nobody ignores us!"

Without hesitation, Jessie flung off her disguise to reveal her Team Rocket uniform. _"Listen, is that a scraping noise I hear?"_

James did the same, his finger cleaning out his ear. _"It's shrieking to me, loud and clear."_

_"On the wind!/i"_

_"Past the stars!/i"_

_"In you ear!/i"_

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!/_

_"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's –" _

CLANG.

The trucker had taken his tool off the grindstone and slammed it onto the ground, interrupting the trio's motto. What they saw made their throats go completely dry.

A colossal and rusty knife, at least as big as one of the twerps. The blade was in the process of being cleaned, but there was still an ever-present red stain. A gear-like mechanism near the handle to allow a sharp spear to be removed from the blade.

All of Jessie's arrogance and bravado had left her, replaced with absolute terror. "Oh my god…"

Her eyes wandered to the suitcase the giant had carried inside…the tip of a huge iron helmet was showing. An all-too familiar helmet from a place that they'd hoped to forget. The most terrifying time of their craven lives.

And standing here, now, was the most monstrous and horrifying person they had ever seen. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to exist outside of Kalville. But here he was. A winter's worth of ice went down their backs, as their feet were rooted to the ground with morbid horror.

The helmetless Pyramid Head stood up straight – he had been slouching/ kneeling the entire time – revealing his full height. His eyes, still hidden underneath his cap, glanced down at the pitiful excuse for criminals. He snorted at their foolishness and mouthed a single word.

**RUN**

And they ran. They ran out of the building, out of Mashura Castle, out of Mashura proper. They wouldn't stop until they hit the next city. They wouldn't turn around to see that beast behind them, dragging his nightmarish blade behind him.

Looks like Team Rocket's fleeing once again.

* * *

Malifa thought he'd heard screaming a second ago. He and Brock suddenly realized they hadn't heard from their friends for quite a while. How long had they been reading? The two boys promptly tucked their books under their sleeves and began running to Herlim's storage room.

"Ash? Dawn?"

"Haneen? What's…"

The two boys felt something hit them from behind, and then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 8

The building Ash and the others were looking for was several doors down from the Executioner's den. An image of a dog's face scrawled above the doorway in blood denoted this as the Mashura kennels. More bloodstains were scattered around the building, making Ash wonder if the creatures kept there escaped before. Several low, animalistic growls emanated from the windows of the kennels, making Ash very nervous for Pikachu's sake.

He hurried closer to the kennels, the two girls close behind. Dawn had to run to catch up to Ash, stopping him from being impaled on the spears of the two furious guards.

"Halt!" they yelled. "By order of King Herlim, no intruders are allowed in Mashura Castle, not even children!" The two soldiers brandished their weapons at the three without any hesitation, making it clear that they were willing to kill them.

"But we just need to get our friend…" Haneen gasped out.

"Silence!" they barked. "You will come with us or…"

Ash didn't want to waste any time, and quickly presented the back of his hand.

The guard's expression changed the second they saw the Executioner's mark. Their eye's widened and their jaws dropped, and Ash could see a shiver going through their arms. They quickly moved their spears out of the children's faces, almost apologetic. What was it about this symbol that made them so afraid? Ash wondered if it was just the connection with Pyramid Head…the executioner.

Speaking with an authority that surprised everybody, Ash made his demand. "We need to get my friend out of there. Let us in."

The guards glanced at each other and stammered, looking at Ash as if he was ready to kill them both. "Er…yes, of course. Puh-please, step inside…There is a tool there you can use by the door…"

Ash blinked. That was easy…and where did he get that tone from? He never sounded so harsh and commanding in his life, not even when his friends were in danger. Was it just the authority this symbol suddenly gave him? "Er…thank you."

Ash shook his head clear. _Pikachu. Think about Pikachu._ He moved past the two guards, Dawn and Haneen following closely. The three children entered the kennels, leaving the two guards shivering outside. Once the boy with the mark was out of sight, the soldiers turned to each other.

"Why would he mark a child?"

"I don't know…he must be special."

"Or maybe he's condemned."

"A child? I find that difficult to believe."

The soldier nodded, looking at the ground in thought. A thought occurred to him, and he glanced back into the kennels. "You don't suppose that was his…"

"What?"

"No, forget that. It's impossible."

"What?"

"Nothing…I just thought…" Suddenly, something else caught his eye. Something that almost frightened him more than the executioner's mark. "What in…?"

* * *

The kennels were almost completely black, with no torches in the room and barely any sunlight streaming in. There was just enough light to make out a chest high wall in the center of the room, so nobody here would bump into it. There were scratch marks, bloodstains and bones scattered around the room. It wasn't the executioner's den, but there a violent and dangerous vibe to the place.

Ash felt around for a moment before he found the tool the guards had mentioned. A large iron grabber on the end of a long metal rod, perfect for reaching long distances and picking up a dog-sized animal. It was heavy, but Ash was able to wield it without much difficulty.

The boy walked up to the wall and looked over it. A deep pit filled with shifting shadows at the bottom. Every shadow looked up at Ash, countless eyes glaring expectantly at the boy. The trainer gulped hard, but managed to keep himself steady.

"Pikachu?" Ash called out. "Buddy?"

The second his voice was heard, a Thunderbolt lit up the room. Pikachu flashed in the darkness and every other Pokemon snarled at Pikachu. A beacon of light in the thick darkness.

The second he saw his friend, Ash moved the tool into the pit and got it to Pikachu. "Grab this, ok? We're getting outta here."

Pikachu didn't hesitate, tightly holding onto the grabber. A few of the dogs tried to latch on with their teeth, but an Iron Tail forced them off. With a little effort, Ash was able to move the grabber and Pikachu onto the ground he and the girls were standing on. Pikachu hopped onto Ash, relieved and thankful beyond belief to be out of the pit.

Ash returned the hug wholeheartedly. "It's okay buddy. We're okay. We're getting outta here." He cried softly.

Dawn and Haneen sighed with relief. The first good thing they'd seen in a while, ever since they were forced back in time. Now, all that remained was to get back into Herlim's storage room and get to that sapphire. Then they could get back to present day and figure things out.

Pikachu noticed the burns on Ash's hand and touched it gently. Ash sighed, not wanting to answer his friend's unspoken question just now. Right now, they would leave.

Dawn wiped the sweat off her brow. "Hey…is it hot in here, or…?"

It wasn't just her. Soon Ash and Haneen were feeling warm, wiping sweat off their foreheads. The growing heat affected the dogs in the kennel, who began barking loudly and frantically as flickering orange and yellow lights began filtering through the windows…

Haneen suddenly realized what was happening. "FIRE!"

The three children bolted outside to see a horrific sight. Ancient Mashura was ablaze, the flames reaching into the skies like crimson tendrils. Screams of terror and agony nearly drowned out the crackling of the fire. Dawn desperately tried to release her water Pokemon, to try and stop this fire, only to remember the Pokeball's weren't working in the past. The flames ate away at the paint and dust covering the houses.

_All the buildings were there, but they had been destroyed. The walls around them weren't made of stone, but iron bars and meshes that resembled cages…_

Ash shook his head clear to see flames charging towards them like Tauros. How that was possible didn't cross his mind, all that mattered were the flames barrelling towards them.

"RUN!" he screamed. Nobody argued.

Ash, Dawn and Haneen all turned to Mashura palace and started running, desperately hoping to escape the flames. At first, it seemed like they would easily outrun the blaze…as sudden and fast as it was, it was fairly far away, and they were all fast runners.

But then they suddenly got weary. It was as if weights were suddenly hanging from their bodies, slowing them down. Their feet grew as heavy as stone blocks, their movements became sluggish. They all slowed down, becoming weaker and weaker. The fire grew closer and closer.

Ash saw the castle coming closer and closer, and turned around. To his surprise, the two girls were lagging behind. And the fire was getting closer and closer…

The boy ran back and managed to grab Haneen and Dawn by the arms and carry them forward. Crimson snakes began licking at their heels just as they came up to the castle steps.

His feet gradually becoming heavier, Ash barely managed to get the three of them inside. As the fires charged towards them, Ash got behind the heavy doorway and dragged it shut. The flames were sealed outside with a satisfying BANG.

Ash struggled to catch his breath…why did he feel so weak? Pikachu was wheezing on his shoulder. He couldn't understand what was going on. He turned to the girls to make sure they were okay.

Both of them could barely stand. Dawn's hands were on her knees as she held herself up, gasping for breath. "Whuh…what's going on?"

"The fire…" Haneen looked out, thinking of all the people perishing in the blaze. Tears came to her eyes, and she didn't have the power to wipe them away.

"But…something else…"

Ash suddenly noticed something. He had to squint, but he could make out…mist? Coming from Dawn, Haneen, Pikachu and himself. It was like…it was like it was leaving them…there was the same faint mist streaming in from the windows, going towards somewhere in the castle…

Ash shook his head. "C'mon, whatever it is, we gotta go. Come on!"

He managed to half-drag, half-carry Haneen and Dawn away. He remembered the path to the storage room, and moved as quickly as possible. It wasn't easy…it seemed like he was being drained of his life with every step. That mist was still present…it was almost leading him to his destination. What was it? It didn't matter, they had to move.

They ran into the throne room, which was on the path to the storage facility and the way back to their time. Ash saw something that caught him off guard.

It was the young King Herlim, sitting cross-legged in the middle of a circle. It was a blue circle with several marks and symbols, but not the same as the executioner's mark. Herlim's eyes were closed, and it was like he was…drinking that mist…

No. He couldn't think about it right now. Keep moving. Had to keep moving.

Ash pulled the two girls through another doorway, the one leading to the storage room. The hallways were the exact same as present day, but they seemed much longer now. Ash gasped for breath as he pressed forward, turning each familiar corner and hoping that what he was looking for was still there.

On the way, he almost tripped over several fallen people. Servants and guards alike had apparently passed out all throughout the castle.

By the time they arrived at the storage facility, Dawn had passed out from weakness. The dead weight felt like iron on Ash's back. He dragged the two forward with all the strength he had left, moving towards the blue orb that had brought them back here. He just had to touch it…

A little closer…

Pikachu slumped on his shoulder, too weak to keep himself up.

Almost there…

Ash collapsed to the floor, resorting to dragging his two friends along.

Haneen fell away, too exhausted to continue.

Ash could barely lift his hand. He tried to touch the sapphire orb, but his arm was suddenly weighed with iron, and it fell to the floor. Darkness was closing in on Ash…

**Will you just lie down and die, boy?**

Suddenly, it felt like his hand was on fire. The symbol of the executioner blazed with heat, so fierce that blood trickled out. The pain cleared his head and woke him up, and Ash grabbed the sapphire orb.

For a second, nothing happened.

And then the room was once again bathed in blue light, taking the three children away from that time.


	10. Chapter 9

Everything had gone black once the sapphire had been activated. The burning in Ash's hand had subsided, and the boy had passed out once more.

As he lay there in darkness, Ash prayed he didn't have another nightmare.

When he managed to get his eyes open, all he could see was red and black, swirling together in a chaotic maelstrom. The colors converged in a way resembling crimson clouds on black skies. Skies…

It took a second for Ash to get his equilibrium back, but when he did, he realized he was lying on his back, looking up. With a little effort and more than a little pain, he got himself into a sitting up position. The boy shook his head clear and tried to get a bearing on his position.

His first thought was to his friends, but he quickly realized that they weren't here. Pikachu, Dawn and Haneen were gone. He looked around, trying to find them, scared that something bad had happened to them. But they were nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

Suppressing a shiver, Ash got up to his feet. While doing so, he got a look at the floor. It was red-coloured stone, but not the vibrant crimson of Mashura Town. No. This was the colour of blood. But what caught his eye was what was lying on the ground.

Two small wooden things, circular in shape. Pictures. Ash recognized one as the key he used to get to Pyramid Head's hideout in Kalville. It was identical, with the same blonde man in the picture. The other one had someone different. It was someone with brown hair, and quite possibly the plainest face imaginable. _Wait…no_. Ash had to blink to make sure it wasn't Satos without his glasses.

Satos…his fake father. Just thinking about him made Ash retch. Every single bad memory came rushing back…but this wasn't the time to dwell on bad memories. He had to focus on what to do next. That was often the best thing to do in a situation like this.

Sensing that these were somehow important, Ash picked them up and put them into his pocket. He might need them later.

The boy looked around one more time. The sky above and around him was churning into infinity. The ground he was standing seemed to be suspended in space. Otherwise, there wasn't much to see.

And then he turned around.

Before him was a huge, black building. The base was circular, making the building resemble a coliseum. Several giant spears seemed to jut out of the structure, stabbing the bloodstained air. A sharp steeple-like object was directly over the front entrance, and in the middle of that steeple was an iron casting in the shape of the executioner's mark, cut into the steeple like a stained-glass window. The tip of the steeple had been designed to resemble Pyramid Head's helmet.

_Is this…_ Ash could barely stomach the thought._ A castle? A temple? Dedicated to Pyramid Head?_ While Ash could handle the notion of people respecting and fearing the huge monster, the idea of honouring that murderer, idolizing that butcher, _worshipping…_

_Easy, Ash. It's a dream._

That acknowledgement calmed him down. He paused for a moment, just staring at the huge building in front of him, unsure what to do next. He really didn't want to get any closer, but there was nowhere else for him to go. After several minutes of deliberation, Ash forced himself to walk to the front entrance.

The doorway was huge, the same size as the gate to Mashura Castle. The design was similar to the doorway in Kalville Stadium's basement, with multiple iron bars around an iron circle. The iron circle at the centre had eight notches for the picture frames, arranged in a simple pattern.

Ash looked at the structure in front of him, and took the two pictures out of his pocket. It seemed obvious what he had to do. With some hesitation, he put the two pictures into the first two slots of the doorway. They were a perfect fit, but it was clear that the door wouldn't open with out the other keys. It seemed like a waste of time…

Then Ash heard a soft but powerful laugh.

Ash whirled around to face the voice, but then the red and black mist stormed around him…and the voice started changing… calling his name…

* * *

"…Ash, Ash! For Arceus' sake, WAKE UP!"

Ash blinked the redness out of his eyes and found himself looking up at Pikachu and Dawn's concerned faces. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief on seeing his eyes open.

"Whuh…" Ash groaned. "Where…what happened to that…what happened?"

Malifa's voice suddenly announced itself. "'Good king Herlim' shoved you and the girls in here."

"Malifa?" Ash shot up, looking around. He saw Haneen, Dawn, Malifa and Brock around him. Malifa and Brock…thank Arceus, they had managed to get back to present day.

And they were in the bottom of a pit.

Brock had his back turned to Ash, considering the huge, steep wall that prevented their escape. It was too steep and too smooth to simply climb up, and too high for them to stand on each others shoulders to reach the top. He was also fiddling with his Pokeball, using some sort of disc attached to the open button.

When Ash exclaimed, Brock immediately whirled around to check on his friend. "Ash! Thank goodness, we were getting scared!"

"It's…okay…" For some reason, fragments of a frown were forming on Ash's face as he looked at Brock. His eyebrows furrowed, his expression hardened. Wait…why was he angry at Brock? He quickly shook off this odd emotion and turned his attention to his friends. "What happened? Whuh…how long have I been out?"

"Too long." Brock answered. "Me and Malifa had just woken up when you and the girls were dropped off. You were all passed out, but ok. The girls woke up pretty fast, but you…"

"You were really out of it. You were shivering, your head was hot…we thought you were gonna die on us for a sec!" Dawn finished.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just…" Ash looked Brock in the eye. "Just a…bad dream."

Brock didn't get why Ash had looked at him like that, but he quickly shook it off. "Right…okay, now that everybody's ok, let's figure out how to get out of here. We can't get over the wall…"

"We noticed that." Haneen remarked dryly.

"But…" Brock whipped out a Pokeball. "We can dig our way out of here." With a flash, Brock's Croagunk appeared in the room. The poison frog Pokemon croaked solemnly as it appeared.

Dawn blinked. "Croagunk knows Dig? I didn't know that."

Brock blushed. "Well…I just taught it. Ok, Croagunk. I need you to make a tunnel to the surface. It has to be wide enough for all of us and not too steep. Can you do that?"

Croagunk thought for a moment, scratching it's chin. Eventually, it nodded 'yes' and waddled towards the closest stone wall. Considering the rock for a moment, it started pawing and slashing at the rock. Slowly but surely, a tunnel started to form.

Malifa turned to the others. "It might take a bit…why don't we compare notes while we're waiting?"

"Yeah…" Ash nodded. "That'd be great."

The group began talking, everybody taking turns explaining their experiences. Malifa and Brock started, telling them about what they had found out from Herlim's library.

"It was very underwhelming. Like reading a high schooler's history notes. It was as if he didn't really care about what was happening around him." Malifa remarked. "The only thing that was interesting was his early stuff."

"His early stuff?"

"His experiments on gaining immortality. He'd go on and on about being able to see his legacy. He was nuts about it. He really rambled when the experiment failed." Malifa held up the book he had tucked under his sleeve. "This one's my favourite. _They're calling me insane. And maybe I am. But people comfort themselves in the face of death by saying that they will leave behind a legacy. And what's the point of a legacy if you can't enjoy it? Can't see it? How will you ever tell if your legacy is corrupted or forgotten? I intend to fix this issue._ The rest of his books is this idea, dragged on and on. His last word on the subject? _The laws of magic dictate that to gain something, something must be lost in return._ Wonder why that's important."

The two boys didn't have much else to say, so they asked Dawn, Ash and Haneen about their own adventures.

Ash wasn't too keen on talking at the moment, so Dawn and Haneen told them about what had happened. The sapphire, the trip into the past (Malifa was amazed, and very puzzled as to why Brock wasn't that amazed), ancient Mashura…

"…then we got shoved into the prison cell. Ash managed to break us out, but then we ran right into – "

"Pyramid Head."

Ash hadn't spoken a word in the conversation until now. For the past few minutes, he'd been unusually silent. The two words he'd suddenly uttered hung in the air as the rest of the group became quiet.

Brock couldn't believe his ears. "…what?"

"Pyramid Head. It was…it was Pyramid Head, without his helmet. It was him." His eyes were narrowing, and his teeth started to grind.

Malifa blinked. "Um…who's Pyramid Head?"

"You don't wanna know." Ash groaned.

Brock swallowed hard. "What…it couldn't have been him. You know I couldn't have…"

"It was him."

"No…no, maybe it…well, if he was real, maybe that was his ancestor or…"

"It. Was. **HIM**."

"Or maybe it's the guy who…you know, inspired that painting…"

"**IT WAS HIM**!" Ash snarled, his eyes wide and teeth clenched, enraged spittle dripping from his mouth. "It was his voice, his…his hand, his stench, his…his…I don't know! But it was HIM! The same monster who…he…LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME!" He roared, showing the burn mark on the back of his hand. "This was him! This was Pyramid Head! This…was…" Ash stopped, gasping for breath.

The outburst scared everyone, especially Dawn. She had never seen Ash like this. This was a whole new side of him. Even though she had seen the butcher, she didn't understand just why this was such a huge deal for Ash. What was it about this 'Pyramid Head'?

Brock, on the other hand, understood perfectly. He'd seen Pyramid Head come after them in Kalville, try to kill them, forced Ash to hurt his friends, killed the man Ash hoped was his father right in front of him. He knew why Ash was so upset on seeing that butcher…no. Someone resembling that butcher. It couldn't be him. Ash was just…Brock didn't recall the exact word…transferring? Projecting? Overreacting? Whatever the case, he decided that silence would be a good idea right now.

Nobody moved for a few minutes. Everybody was scared that Ash would go nuts again if they brought up the past.

Ash realized why everybody was staring at him and groaned in shame. "I'm…I'm sorry, I…excuse me." The boy got up to his feet and walked away from the scared group. He stammered to the other edge of the ditch. Resting his head on his hands, he tried to calm himself down. Pikachu went with him, not wanting to leave his friend alone.

After the uncomfortable silence had finally passed, Haneen and Dawn continued relaying their story. Malifa was surprised to learn that Iraha had been executed…all the documents had claimed that Iraha was the one who started the fire. Then again, it was Herlim who wrote or dictated that history, and with recent events it didn't look like Herlim was as reliable as he'd assumed.

But then…who started the fire? Actually, that seemed an obvious answer. But why? That was the bigger thing.

"…after that…well, we were kinda out of it for a while. Ash dragged us back to the storeroom, but I don't remember much else…" Dawn glanced back at Ash. "Hey…you alright?"

Ash stroked Pikachu's head, like a calming pet. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Whuh…whuh do you need to know?"

"When you…dragged us out, did you see anything?"

Ash quietly returned to the group, taking a few deep breaths. "Um…yeah…I saw Herlim. He was sitting in a circle, and he was…drinking something."

"Water?"

"No…it was this mist that was seeping through town…this is gonna sound weird, but it was coming from us…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is that why we suddenly felt weak?"

_…to gain something, something must be lost…_

"Aura…" Ash deduced.

"What?"

"Aura…it's like a life force…"

_What Herlim would have is a pathetic imitation born of magic…_

"And…Herlim was _drinking_ it?"

_A price must be paid for such an imitation._

_What kind of price?_

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh my Arceus…"

_Another life._

Everyone's eyes widened as they all came to the same conclusion. There was a stunned silence for several minutes as all the pieces came together.

"Herlim was the one who started the fire."

"He used some…magic spell to drain the life of everyone in Mashura…"

"Using a magic spell so he could live forever…"

"And set the fire to cover his tracks!"

After that brilliant conclusion, there was another somber silence. Haneen's head fell into her hands, and she started weeping. It was all a lie. A horrific lie by a power-mad, twisted king. And she'd fallen for it…purveyed it…told the world about it…he murdered all those people just so he could watch her boast about 'Good, wise King Herlim', who rebuilt the city he had destroyed himself, made himself savior of the people he'd murdered for his selfish goals, and did this all to watch her praise him to the skies.

Malifa went up beside Haneen and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone else just remained silent, letting the girl cry out her shock, anger and betrayal. There was nothing else to say.

Ash tightened his fist. Herlim had taken so many lives in his selfish quest…just like Dakos. He had to pay for this…one way or another. He'd make him…get…brought to justice. The normal kind. Yeah. He wasn't like…her…But how would they explain this to the police?

"Crrrrrrrrrroak."

Everyone turned around to see Croagunk, squatting by a large tunnel he had just finished digging. Maybe they could figure things out in the sunlight.

True to specifications, the tunnel was large enough for them to crawl through one at a time, wasn't too steep for any of them to climb, and brought them out of the building and into the sunlight.

Once Ash was out, he turned around to see where they had been. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the weathered symbol on the building. They'd been dumped into the pit at the kennels. Pikachu shivered at the realization that this place served as his prison twice.

The rest of the group came crawling out of the hole, relieved to be free. Their first thoughts were of what to do next.

Ash caught himself looking down the road, where he knew Pre-Pyramid Head's former home would be. The memories came back to him, unbidden. The meat that was the body of Iraha, the symbol burned into his wrist, the fire…

Except one thing wasn't a flashback.

**_"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"_**


	11. Chapter 10

The fire that was starting to go through Mashura wasn't the same as the blaze from a thousand years ago. There were two reasons why. First of all, the banners and decorations scattered throughout Mashura caught fire fairly easily, adding a fuel that simply hadn't been present in the past.

The second reason was that the people that inhabited Mashura weren't all helpless peasants. Countless water Pokemon had been sent out by their trainers, using their attacks to hold the flames back while other tourists were evacuated. While the magic-enhanced flames couldn't be fully doused, their advance could be stopped and the survivors could run from the fire.

Several flames were starting to creep up on the group outside the kennels. Instinctively, Dawn whipped out her Pokeball and released her Piplup. The small penguin Pokemon screamed on seeing the fire, but the seriousness of the situation forced him to overcome his shock.

Ash brought out his Buizel, wanting to help as best he could.

"Water gun!" both trainers commanded.

Two streams of water erupted from the Pokemons' mouths, holding back the approaching flames. While the attacks were able to quell the blaze, they couldn't put it out completely.

Ash knew why. "Keep it up, guys. I'm going after Herlim." Sooner or later, they'd have to confront the lying king. They'd have to do it now…if Herlim stuck to pattern, the spell to drain the lives of the people would soon follow. And if his suspicion was correct…he wouldn't have much time either way.

Without hesitation, Ash ran towards the palace gate. After a moment's consideration, Brock and Haneen followed him while Dawn and Malifa stayed behind to supervise the firefighting. Herlim was going to pay for all that he'd done.

One way or another.

Ash kept running through Mashura Castle, a determined look on his face. Pikachu was clutching the boy's hat, ready for a fight. Brock and Haneen followed him, hoping to help Ash.

The boy in the lead had his thoughts going faster than his feet. He thought about Dakos, the psychotic murderer from Kalville. He though about Alessa, the cold-blooded girl who had executed Dakos right in from of him. He thought about Pyramid Head, the butcher who had casually made him an accomplice in the murder of Iraha.

He thought about all the criminals he had stopped. All the people he had brought to justice. All the crimes and threats he had helped to defeat. He'd saved the world at least twice. He had saved so many people. And then there were those three.

He thought he heard a loud scraping in the halls, echoing like a demonic siren.

His pace quickened.

He arrived in the throne room in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, the aged King Herlim was sitting in the middle of a circle, identical to the one his younger self had sat upon a thousand years ago. For some reason, it reminded Ash of the machine Dakos had tried to use in Kalville.

Herlim was sitting cross-legged in the centre, chanting some words that Ash didn't understand. They almost sounded like the words the cultists were chanting in…why was he thinking about Kalville now? This wasn't Kalville! This would be different.

Anyway, Ash didn't know much about magic, but he guessed that if Herlim couldn't finish his chanting, the spell that drained the life of Mashura wouldn't be completed either.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Herlim roared in pain and shock as electricity coursed through his body. His eyes open, blazing with unconcealed rage and anger.

"You wretch!" he roared. "This cannot be interrupted!"

"Oh really?" Ash growled. Pikachu growled beside him, just as Brock and Haneen came into the room.

Herlim looked up to the two guests. "You two, stop this insane child!"

Brock smirked. "You're not giving orders, Herlim."

"We know what you did." Haneen snarled in a tone that was very unlike her.

Herlim blinked. "What?"

"Iraha was already dead when the fire started. You lied."

The bearded king's eyes went wide. "How…how did you know that? How could you possibly…"

Haneen wouldn't be held back. "You killed all of your subjects…the people who trusted you…just so you wouldn't die?"

Herlim stood stock still for a moment, but regained his composure. "You can't possibly…ach, what does it matter? I don't have time for this!" Herlim picked up his sceptre and raised it above his head. "You do not understand. You couldn't understand. I suppose I can make you understand…"

With an animalistic roar that almost resembled a word, Herlim pointed the sceptre right at Pikachu. A beam of solid light erupted from the end, hitting Pikachu straight on. The light was so sudden and bright that Ash had to cover his eyes for a critical moment.

"Pikachu!"

The yellow Pokemon was thrust against the wall, being held by yellow bands of energy. It's arms were bound, preventing it from moving. It tried to send out a thunderbolt, but the bands somehow absorbed it.

By the time Brock whirled around to face Herlim, the man had yelled again and he found himself pinned to the wall as well. Haneen couldn't dodge either, and she was quickly incapacitated.

Ash tried to dodge and send out another Pokeball, but Herlim's aim was true. The boy was slammed into the wall, and found he couldn't move his arms at all. He couldn't even free another Pokemon. _NO!_ he silently screamed. Despite all his struggling, he could do nothing against this mass murderer. This was not happening!

Herlim wheezed for breath, suddenly feeling exhausted. He dropped his sceptre as if it was too heavy. "And now…I have…even less time." He gasped.

He began to move about, slowly but hurriedly at the same time. As if he was running out of time but was unable to move too fast, due to both his physical frailty and his need to be thorough. He repainted the symbol on the floor, making sure not to color outside the lines. Herlim chanted in a low voice as he painted.

Ash kept struggling, but he was completely helpless. He only stopped when he heard a loud noise. Somehow, no one else seemed to hear it.

Herlim eventually got to a point where he felt secure enough to address the three children again. "I don't know how you found out…but I hope you realize, as the unknown approaches, how weak you are against it, how you will never know what you leave behind, how pointless it will all be…I hope you realize that you would have done anything to stave off death."

"Coward." Ash growled. "I'm not afraid of dying. And even if I was, I would never do what you did just to stay alive."

Herlim looked at him strangely. "I hope that comforts you." He shook his head, as if he was dealing with an ignorant child.

Ash was about to continue, but then he saw something that made a river of ice go up his spine. His jaw slowly dropped, his eye widened, his skin drained of colour. _No no oh god no no no…_

Of course, Herlim didn't realize what he was looking at. "So you are afraid of death." He scoffed. "I wish I could talk further, but I cannot waste any more time with you." Raising his hands above his head, he started chanting the incomprehensible language once more, casting the spell to drain the life of Mashura.

He never got past the third syllable.

Without warning, the aged king fell to floor with a shriek of pain. Herlim tried to get himself back onto his feet, but failed miserably. "What is this?" he roared, turning himself around so he could look behind him.

His eyes went wide when he saw why he couldn't get up to his feet. His legs had been severed off at the knee with a clean swipe. Blood was spurting all over the symbols, wrecking their magic. And standing above him…

"No." Brock, Ash and Herlim all breathed at the same time.

He hadn't changed much from when Ash had seen him in Silent Hill…or even from when he'd seen him in ancient Mashura. He was just as tall, just as powerful, and just as bloodied as he'd been so many months ago. His great knife looked almost clean beneath Herlim's fresh blood, and the robe around his waist looked fresh. As if he'd cleaned himself up for this occasion. But his helmet…his helmet looked as crimson with blood as it had in Kalville.

Pyramid Head had returned.

Brock's throat went completely dry as his memories of Kalville came rushing back.

Herlim screamed in absolute terror. "YOU! How can you still live?" Using his hands, Herlim tried to scuttle away from the giant. The executioner casually kept pace, dragging his huge blade behind him. Ash could almost feel the contempt coming from his hidden eyes.

Herlim grabbed his sceptre, and desperately held it at the colossus. Before he could say the third word in his spell, Pyramid Head had knocked the staff away with his free hand. His foot held the king in place, preventing his pathetic attempts to get away.

The king of Mashura had lost any and all of his composure. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME, I BEG YOU! I AM YOUR KING! YOU THIRST FOR BLOOD, TAKE THEM! DON'T – "

Herlim was silenced by Pyramid Head's huge hand. The giant had to kneel down slightly in order to grasp the king's mouth. The hand covered almost all of Herlim's lower face.

Pyramid Head squeezed, and Herlim's eyes became even wider.

With a sickening _SHCRIPP_, the executioner forced his hand back. It took Ash a second to figure out what he'd done. Clutched in his bloody fingers were Herlims teeth, lips, and tongue. Pieces of his beard drifted in the air as the helmeted murderer casually tossed the bloody heap aside. Herlim's face was reduced to a crimson mess with screaming eyes.

Realizing that it would only get worse, Haneen clamped her eyes shut as the nightmarish butcher continued his work. Ash and Brock, however, couldn't take their eyes off the scene.

Pyramid Head wasn't finished. Taking his attention off Herlim for a moment, he unscrewed the dial on his knife's handle. Once it iclicked/i, Pyramid Head drew his spear. It looked like he'd been cleaning it as well, but some bloodstains couldn't be scraped off. Once it was free of it's holding case, the titan reached up and scraped the tip on the roof of the throne room. It produced a loud, sharp, echoing noise.

Savage, excited yelps and snarls responded.

_Not even just him_, Ash inwardly moaned. _His pets are here, too?_

Pyramid Head's hellhounds came bounding into the room. The Feral with it's exposed muscles, the bandaged dog with two heads, the rotting corpse with the long tongue, and the skinned beast they'd seen in Mashura (Was it the same one? At the point, Ash wouldn't think it impossible).

Ash gasped when he saw that there'd been an addition to the pack.

The Absol monster, the monstrosity that had killed an innocent trainer in front of him, the first of…his…creatures he'd encountered. It was here. Now. And it grinned at him, like he knew he was horrified and was enjoying it.

The dogs circled Herlim's crippled body. While the view was mercifully obscured by the animals, the crunching and tearing noises left nothing to the imagination. Herlim couldn't even scream out of what little remained of his mouth. All that could be heard was a slight gurgle.

Pyramid Head finally seemed satisfied with the punishment he'd inflicted on Herlim, and turned his attention elsewhere.

The second Ash felt the murderer's eyes looking at him, he looked down at his feet. Anything to keep from meeting Pyramid Head in the eye. He knew how helpless he was here. This thing could kill him and his friends easily.

The helmet covered eyes never looked away. Ash wondered if they ever blinked behind that steel gate.

**"Look at me, boy."**

There it was. That voice. The exact same voice from a thousand years ago, without any indication of age…not even the metallic distortion you'd expect from a mouth behind a helmet. Ash didn't understand how the voice could stay unchanged for a thousand years.

**"I said, LOOK. AT. ME."**

Ash gulped when he felt a sharp point underneath his chin. He could still feel the warm blood on the iron spearpoint. It almost felt like it was burning him.

The blade raised his head, forcing the boy to look up at the murderer. The huge helmet shifted slightly, looking at his face at an odd angle. And then it moved slightly down and to the right. What was he looking for?

**"Hm." ** he scoffed. The sharp blade tapped against Ash's skin, nearly drawing blood as the butcher looked at Ash in the eye once again. **"Lose my mark like you lost that scar, and I will show you what pain truly is. Do you understand me?"**

With the blade pointed directly at his throat, Ash could barely gulp out his answer. "Y-yuh-yes."

**"You shouldn't stutter, boy. It makes you look weak."**

Ash gritted his teeth, his terrified expression giving way to one of rage. "I'm…not…weak." He growled.

**"Oh, really?" ** The monster finally took his spearpoint away from Ash's throat and pointed it at Herlim's mauled corpse. **"One more thing, boy. Do you think he deserved to die for what he did?"**

Ash tried to find the right word. "No."

**"Then what did he deserve?"**

Ash couldn't come up with an answer. "Nuh…not this." Ash said after short pause. "Not…not like this."

Pyramid Head wasn't satisfied with this answer, but he didn't question Ash any further. He simply snapped his fingers, making his dogs stop feasting on Herlim. The old man was inexplicably still alive, and he moaned in agony. Nobody could bring themselves to look at him.

**"You'll be free soon, and the fires will stop. Herlim's pathetic magic has a time limit."** Pyramid Head reattached his spear to his Great Knife, and started to walk out, his dogs following him.

Ash still struggled against the magic bands. "This isn't over!" he screamed. "You'll **pay** for what you did!"

The man in the helmet simply laughed as he walked away from Herlim and the three children. **"You're right, boy.**

**This isn't over."**


	12. Chapter 11

Pyramid Head was right. It seemed to take forever, but the Herlim's time ended. Suddenly, the torn apart man took a gasping breath, and then he simply…vanished. It was as if he dissolved into blood-red flecks. His sceptre, body and even his blood disappeared, leaving no sign of the lying king whatsoever.

So did the bands around the children. The magic restraints vanished, and the three children fell to the ground. They quickly got up to their feet and tried to clear their heads. They were free…just like that? What had just happened?

_…a time limit…_

Ash looked up at the doorway where Pyramid Head had walked away. His face warped into a furious glare and he took off running. His teeth clenched and heart pumping, he chased after the murderer like a obsessed bloodhound. Pikachu followed him, doing everything in his power to keep up with his passionate trainer.

Brock tried to follow them, but he quickly got lost in the maze of Mashura Castle. He stumbled around the hallways for several minutes before winding up back in the throne room.

Haneen hadn't moved. She couldn't bring herself to move away from the spot where King Herlim had been murdered. Everything she had known, spoke about, taught others, had collapsed onto itself. And she still wasn't sure how to feel.

Brock sighed. "C'mon, let's get you outside. Everybody's gonna be worried."

All Haneen could do was nod.

The fires were finally starting to go out. There were still some flames eating away at Mashura, but they were all under control. It wouldn't be long before Herlim's second attempt at mass murder would be nothing but a memory.

For the few who knew Herlim was responsible, at least.

Piplup and Buizel leaned on each other, gasping with exhaustion as the flames around them were finally extinguished. Dawn and Malifa had their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. It was over. Mashura was safe this time.

Brock and Haneen stepped out of the castle, looking even more exhausted than they did. The two children looked like hell. Their eyes were downcast, their faces worn. Their hands kept rubbing their faces, as if they could work away their anger and fear. Their steps were slow, reluctant. They were the picture of misery.

Malifa turned around to look at them. When he saw how terrible Haneen looked, he immediately ran up to her and asked. "Are…are you okay? What happened in there?"

Haneen didn't answer for a second, and then she wrapped her arms around her friend and started crying into his chest. Malifa was completely caught off guard, and all he could do was embrace her back and let her cry out her tears.

Dawn looked around. "Wait…where's Ash? Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Brock sighed. "He ran off. He'll…he'll be back, just wait him out." He glanced back at the castle.

"You…you sure? What happened?"

"You don't wanna know." He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "You really don't wanna know."

"Well…then how can I know Ash is okay?"

Brock sighed. "I just do. Look, if he doesn't come back to the hotel by sundown, we'll call the police, okay? I just…" he gestured to the smoldering Mashura. "I just think he'd want us to worry about this, and not him right now."

Dawn tried to come up with a response, but eventually gave up and nodded.

Thankfully, there wasn't a single fatality of this fire. The evacuation and firefighting had been expertly handled…Malifa remarked that they always prepared for something like this, with all the flammable objects involved during the celebration. Everyone in the city had survived, although a few of them were being treated for burns. It was nothing short of a miracle.

The highway was packed with cars and trucks leaving town.

Haneen watched the convoy with sad eyes. "So much for the greatest celebration of Mashura."

Malifa put his hand on Haneen's shoulder. "We will rebuild. There will be other celebrations."

Haneen gave a small nod in response. "I suppose but…the 'Rise of…Herlim'. What do I tell the city? I can't sponsor another celebration like that. Not with…not with what happened."

"No-one's asking you to." Malifa assured her.

"Of course. But…I can't _attend_ another...I don't know what I'm gonna do." She would've cried if she hadn't run out of tears.

Malifa smiled comfortingly. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

After a moment, Haneen simply nodded. They would figure it out.

Now that it was clear that the Mashura residents would be alright, Dawn started worrying about Ash again. It wasn't quite sundown yet, but she insisted that they start looking for their friend anyway. Brock eventually conceded to speaking to the police, who were still in town to aid any remaining residents. They could cover more ground quickly, it would be a much more effective way to find the boy.

They had only stepped inside the door when the question of Ash's location was answered.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?"** Ash was bellowing to the hapless officer Jenny at the front desk. The lady was quite unnerved by how dangerous this little boy sounded. So was Pikachu, resting on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but we searched the area you asked, and we didn't find the man you're describing…"

"How can you not find something like him? He sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"Um…well, it's possible that he's already left…"

Ash slapped both his hands onto his face, letting out a loud sigh of exasperation. "That's…just…great." he groaned.

"I'll send out a bulletin to the next town, with your description…if it helps."

Ash muttered several unintelligible curses into his hands before spitting out a "Fine. Just…fine." Realizing that there was nothing that could be done here, the boy began to stomp out of the police station, a look of pure frustration on his face.

Brock was surprised to see Ash. "Hey, what's…"

Ash was not pleased to see him. "Don't talk to me." He growled, pushing past his two friends and storming into the street.

Dawn was shocked by Ash's behaviour. Why was he so angry at Brock? She moved to follow him, but Brock stopped her.

"Dawn…" he sighed. He knew exactly why he was upset. "You head back to the hotel. Let me talk to him."

Dawn groaned. "Could you stop pushing me aside? I can help, and you know that!" she demanded angrily.

"Not with this. Not…" Brock tried to explain. "The thing is…well, what he's upset about? It's…something that happened before you joined us."

"So I don't understand? I saw him with that butcher, of course I understand!"

"No. You don't. There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"You don't wanna…look. This is something _I_ have to talk to him about. He's mad at me, not you. I gotta fix this."

Dawn sighed. "Okay, fine. But promise me that you'll TELL me what happened? What the deal is with this 'Pyramid Head'?"

Brock hesitated for a minute. They had agreed that Dawn didn't need to know about Kalville…but after the butcher, she deserved an answer. They didn't need to tell her all the details, but…after what she'd seen, he didn't have another choice. "Alright." Brock nodded. "I'll tell you as much as I can when I get back, and…so will Ash. Just let me get him, okay?"

Dawn looked her friend in the eye. It looked like she'd have to accept that. "Fine. I'll be at the hotel." She sighed.

Brock smiled in response, and took off after Ash.

Ash was easy to follow. He wasn't running, although he was walking pretty fast. And with the majority of Mashura's visitors gone, it wasn't like he could vanish into a crowd. Brock could tail him as long as he needed. He didn't run to him, thinking that Ash would start running as well the second he knew he was being chased. Right now, the two boys each kept a steady pace, Brock keeping Ash in his sight.

Ash stopped walking at a public park. The grass and trees had been blackened by the fire, leaving behind coal-like rocks and an evaporated river. Why Ash chose this place was unclear…most likely it was simply the only place that wasn't a fireburned city like Kalville. It was still fireburned, but at least it didn't remind him of the last time he witnessed a blaze.

He simply stood there, looking at the river as if he could make the water flow by sheer force of will. He couldn't, but he didn't move. Even when Brock's feet crunched the dead grass right behind him, Ash didn't move or respond.

"Ash, Dawn's really worried, we…"

"You lied to me."

"What?"

Ash whirled around, glaring at Brock with reddened eyes. "You LIED to me! You PROMISED me that…that nothing could get out! That…that all those terrible things were stuck in that town, that they couldn't hurt me anymore!" He half screamed, half cried.

"Ash, I…"

"You promised me! You told me…" Ash started to gasp for breath. "You told me…but he's out, he's real, he hurt me!" Ash held up his burnt hand. "He did this, and you said he wasn't real! But he's real!"

"…I'm sorry."

Ash had nothing to say to that. He breathed harshly as he tried desperately to calm himself down. He started twitching, looking around as if he expected Pyramid Head to come bursting out at any second. His hands shivered as he kept touching the executioner's mark.

"He's…he's…He's not here. He's gone. He's gone, and I KNOW he's gonna be back…what…what am I gonna do? What is he?" he babbled.

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I…I wish I could tell you. I really do, but…I can't. I didn't know this would happen."

Ash motioned as if he wanted to slap his friend's hand away, but he stopped himself. "What is he? How could he survive all these years…the same way Herlim did? Killing people? A thousand years, longer than that…he's murdered…what is he?"

"We'll find out. But we won't find out today. You've…been through a lot today. Let's get some rest."

Ash looked at Brock incredulously. "I had trouble sleeping since Kalville. What makes you think I'm gonna sleep now, after…?"

"I didn't say sleep, just rest. Face it, you need some after today." Brock placed his other hand on the other shoulder, looking Ash directly in the eye. "Ash…I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I don't know what we're going to do. And I've found that the best thing to do at a time like this is to calm down and get some rest. Some fresh eyes and minds tomorrow. Then we'll figure things out. Okay?"

Ash nodded fitfully. "Okay…okay. Yeah I…I'm really tired. Let's…let's go back to the hotel." Truth is, he was exhausted and Brock's idea was better than any he had right now. Fresh eyes, a new day, a new outlook on things…that might help.

But there was something else he needed to do.

Dawn was relieved to see Ash come back to the hotel before the sun came down, but she could see that both the boys were too exhausted to tell her anything tonight. She was rather disappointed, but she could accept waiting until morning for an explanation. After everything that had happened today, they all needed a long rest.

The sun set over Mashura, and refreshing darkness covered the flame-ravaged city. The heat of the fire was finally beginning to ebb away. It was almost cool.

Ash was wide awake.

He knew he had to rest, but he simply couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep…the box of Snorlax sleeping pills was lying on the counter, unopened. There was something he needed to do. He should've done it earlier, but in his frenzied search for Pyramid Head he had simply forgotten.

He shifted his gaze between Brock's bed across from him and the window outside. The sun had only just set, so the town wasn't too dark out. Good.

Brock and Pikachu were already fast asleep. Perfect.

As quietly as he could, the boy crept out of the hotel room. He tiptoed out of the hotel, creeping off into the darkness. He walked through the quiet streets of Mashura, a single destination on his mind. He took his flashlight in hand, just to be careful.

For some reason, he wasn't afraid of the dark. Not now, anyway. He once feared that one of Silent Hill's creatures would leap out at him from the darkness. And now, after learning that the creatures of that cursed town could exist outside of Kalville, he should've been even more afraid. But strangely, he wasn't. He knew Pyramid Head and his dogs weren't here anymore.

He didn't have time to be afraid. There was something he had to do before the group left in the morning.

Finally, he arrived at the grounds of Castle Mashura. The entire place was black with night, with no electrical lights or remnants of sunlight to illuminate the area. Even his flashlight only gave a pitiful circle of sight to him. But even so, he knew exactly where he was and where he had to go.

Eventually, he found the door he was looking for. The door to the executioner's room. He stopped before he crossed the threshold, frozen with a sudden nervousness. He didn't want to go back in that room…but he had to.

Taking a deep breath, the boy opened the door into the old butcher's room.

Shining his flashlight into the room, Ash saw none of the corpses or hanging piles of meat he would've expected. _Well, of course. This place hasn't been used in a thousand years._ In fact…there was almost nothing there. The knives dangling from the walls were gone, the doorway leading to the kennels had been rubbed away with age (although the tunnel was still there, just blocked off), and the firepit where the poker was heated had rusted to oblivion.

The only thing there was some sort of…stone wheel. Ash was reminded of the small handheld device Pyramid Head had used to sharpen his spear. This one was much larger. A bigger wheel for a bigger blade. It was old-fashioned, but it looked new enough to be used.

Ash moved his flashlight about, and saw the table where he'd cut up Iraha. After a thousand years, it was still there. The rocks had been weathered with age, but the table itself still remained standing.

A gift was sitting on it.

Ash was almost expecting this. Pyramid Head knew he couldn't resist returning to the butcher's place. He left this for the boy.

Still very cautious, Ash crept up to the table and took a closer look at the package. It was a simple white box. There was no wrapping paper or ribbons. Just a small cardboard thing with a lid.

After a second's hesitation, Ash removed the lid. The first thing he saw was a piece of paper, folded in half. A letter. Picking it up with one hand and shining the flashlight with the other, he read Pyramid Head's note.

**For when you can't count on your friends or your pets. You'll need all the strength you can muster to earn all the keys. I'll see you when the door is unlocked.**

Ash blinked. Did he mean the door to his temple? The one in his…dream? How could…Ash looked into the package.

Under the letter was a black…thing. Ash had never seen it before. It looked like something he could hold in his hand. He picked it up by the grip, turning it around in his hands, trying to figure out what exactly it was. There was a button of sorts, and his instinctively pressed it.

Two prongs at the end sparked with blue electricity.

Ash quickly released the button. _A taser_? Ash had heard of them, even seen them on TV shows. He'd never held one before…why would Pyramid Head give him this? He should just throw it away…

But then he remembered how helpless he'd been, a thousand years ago, in this very room. How he couldn't do anything against the butcher. How he couldn't stop the executioner from burning into his hand. Without Pikachu or any of his Pokemon, he was…pathetic. Weak.

_When you can't count on your friends or your pets..._

The taser was tucked into Ash's backpack. The boy was careful to keep it in a pocket that Brock wouldn't notice, where the button wouldn't be pressed by accident, but he could rip it out quickly if ever had to.

This was a weapon he could use. He could defend himself with this. If Pyramid Head or any of the monsters of Silent Hill tried to hurt him or his friends again…he could hurt them back. Without risking any of his friends. He didn't have to be the scared, helpless little boy Pyramid Head had terrorized. He wasn't a helpless little boy now.

When Ash returned to his hotel room, he realized he could sleep again.


	13. Epilogue

The morning after the Mashura fire, Brock and Ash sat down with Dawn in the hotel room and gave her an abridged version of the Kalville incident. They took turns speaking, describing the town, 'Alyx', the first encounter at the butcher shop, the monsters, the fog, Satos, the kidnapping, Alessa…when Ash got to the point about Pyramid Head's execution of Ash's fake father, he started shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"I…I'm sorry…it was…I just watched. I couldn't do…anything…again…" The boy started breathing hard. "He made me watch…"

"Ash, Ash, it's okay." Brock calmed him down. "I'll…I'll finish."

"But you weren't even –"

"Misty told me everything, just…calm down."

Ash shook his head, the bad memories coming back faster and harder than he'd expected. His head fell into his hands as he listened to Brock finish the story. Alessa, Dakos, the attack…

Then Ash noticed that Brock had made an omission. The fact that _he_ was the one who created those monsters. Unintenionally, but…it was him who killed so many people. Brock didn't want Dawn to know that. Should he tell her himself…no. She didn't need to know.

When Brock finished by describing the fire of Kalville, Dawn's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging. "Oh my god…I had no idea." Her expression harshened. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You didn't need to know." Brock answered.

Dawn was about to argue, but on seeing Ash's expression she changed her mind. What could she say? Did she really have to know the horrible things her travelling partners had seen before meeting her?

Instead, she asked a question. "So…how did you guys…well, get over it?"

Ash shook his head. "We didn't. We moved on. But I don't think we ever got over it. Not really. We just…moved on."

Brock nodded. "We kept traveling…walked it off, really. When we…thought…that our fears were behind us, we relaxed. That…wasn't the way to go."

"Well…what do we do then?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno. We could go looking for them, but I have no idea where to start. And I don't want to return to…Kalville."

"I don't think there'll be anything there." Brock remarked. "I looked it up, after we got out. The place is deserted, and I think it's been quarantined…one of the survivors was pretty influential."

"Good." Ash muttered. "That place…"

"So what are we gonna do? Just go on like nothing's happened?"

Ash sighed. "That's the only thing we can do, really. What else is there? Spend the rest of our lives too scared to do anything? Hide somewhere, never accomplish our dreams? I'm scared, yeah, but I'm not gonna let that butcher ruin my dream. And neither should you." He stood up, looking like his old self for the first time in a long time.

Dawn thought about it for a few minutes, and eventually nodded. "Yeah…yeah, neither am I." Looking up at Ash, she couldn't help but wonder, _has he gotten…taller? Nah, just my imagination._ "Okay…yeah. Anyway, you told the police about him, right?"

Ash nodded. "As best as I could. They promised to tell as many officers as they could. He won't…he can't hide forever."

"And if he shows up again?"

"We'll be ready." Ash replied without any hesitation.

Dawn blinked, surprised by the abrupt answer. "…Ok."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's…let's go. Haneen and Malifa are expecting us."

Looking around Mashura City, Ash felt a pang of guilt for not staying to help this town rebuild. But Haneen and Malifa had assured him they understood why he didn't want to stay, and that they had enough help. The fire damage wasn't that bad, and there really wasn't much three Pokemon trainers could do here. They could go.

The goodbyes were heartfelt, but…awkward. Nobody wanted to talk about their experiences in the town, but everybody knew that there was no point in blaming anyone for their nightmarish troubles. Herlim was dead, and Pyramid Head was…not a concern right now. They wouldn't leave each other bitterly, but…their memories couldn't be purged now.

Haneen had arranged a bus to get them and several others out of town. _Another bus_, Ash inwardly sighed, but he didn't raise any objections. The vehicle drove through the battered streets of Mashura, coming up to the highway that led out of town. The children looked around at the burned city, which was already starting to heal. The workers were doing an excellent job of fixing all the fire damage.

Some burns couldn't be healed, though.

Ash touched his right hand, the hand that Pyramid Head had burned. Would he get rid of this, like he got rid of the scar over his eye?

No.

He wouldn't. He'd hide it, get some new gloves, but…he wouldn't get it removed. He couldn't, for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but…he had to keep this one.

Dawn and Brock were sitting in the seat behind him, trying to discuss anything other than what had happened while they were in town. Ash had no doubt things would back to something resembling 'normal' soon. Pikachu nuzzled into the boy's lap, sleeping off the bad dreams.

_This won't happen again._ Ash silently promised himself. _I'm not just gonna stand by and let you kill others in front of me._

His face harshened as he imagined Pyramid Head's helmet chuckling at his promise. _His helmet…no. He has a face. Whatever he was, he has a face. And I'm gonna find out what it is if it's the last thing I do._

_I'm not weak. I'm not helpless. I'm not a helpless little boy anymore._ Ash unconsciously touched the taser in his backpack.

_I'll never be helpless again._


	14. Part 3 is up!

Ok watchers, Butchered Innocence is up! Kindly read and review, I do want the feedback.


End file.
